She Wolf Sisters
by KerynSuA
Summary: Tiana is a shape shifter that hasnt shifted for years. Her sister is about to marry a native to La Push and wants her to go and help plan the wedding. Will Tiana be able to keep her secret? or will she find out that not everything is as it seems.
1. Oh no she didnt

She Wolf Sisters

** Please note, I don't own any of these Twilight characters only my own :), and please let me know how I've done this is my first fanfic!

Tiana's POV

It had been a shock to my family and the tribe that my little sister was getting married. She had only just left to go see the wonders of the world a year ago because she wanted to 'find' herself, but yet she happen to find the 'love of her life' in a small town called Forks in the middle of bloody nowhere. She was supposed to be learning about the tribal arts and historical stories of the American Indians, and comparing their legends to our legends, since we were the natives of Aoteroa or New Zealand (the name the white people gave our lands after they took over in the early 1800s).

Aroha was only 21 for gods sake, why did she have to settle down now? We were supposed to enjoy life, travel together, watch each other fall in love, watch our kids (not that I have any now but someday) grow up together and now she's decided she wants to move to fucking hicks town and pop out babies to a stranger? Aghh I was so angry at this whole situation. I nearly wanted to scream down the phone at her when she asked me to go over there and help her plan the wedding. I nearly begged her to try and drag Romeo over here for the wedding, and then I was going to start putting my plans into action.

Plan A: Convince her she was making a mistake, she was only 21 she had her life to live, Plan B: talk her out of this big idea that she was going to move half way across the world away from her family and force her to stay here with her so called lover boy, Plan C: ignore plan A and B and just tell her that I love her and I will support any decision she made. AGHH I roll my eyes, who was I joking I know I would be giving into her and plan A and B would only be a whisper in my mind.

She was my little sister and my best friend; of course I would support her. It didn't mean I had to like it, or the dickhead that stole her. Ok I might sound like I'm the worst sister in the world. But we all know that my rage was nothing compared to my twin brother Antony, which I may add is on the phone now asking to talk to me...aghh I was soo not in the mood to have to calm him down when I was raging inside. "Tiana, what is Aroha thinking? She seriously can't think she can get married without us having a say? Just because I'm off at uni doesn't mean I don't have an opinion about this, she's only 21 for Christ sake!" I was agreeing with everything he had to say but at the back of my mind all I could think of was what Aroha had said to me just an hour ago.

"Please please please Tiana don't get mad" I could just imagine her sitting on a porch pleading with me to understand. She would probably have been sitting there with a coffee in her hand thinking it would give her the boost she would need to converse with me, knowing I would be throwing words at her a 100 miles a minute. I heard the desperation in her voice, above everyone I knew I was the one she wanted to make understand. Our parents moved us to the city and had always been off working, making something of themselves, just so that they could eventually drag as back to the family land with enough financial security that they didn't need to stress about working and they could just live off the land. Ever since then I practically raised Aroha.

She was my little shadow growing up, my clone. Aroha and I (along with pretty much all our female cousins) had the same traits that ran through our family. We were desendants from the Ngati Tu WhareToa tribe that had very noticeable and distinctive looks. You see the Maori all had naturally dark skin, and native looks. Whereas the Ngati TuWhareToa tribe was known to have golden skin with golden to blond hair or as we call ourselves Waka blondes. They say the golden hair is a trait that presented itself when the Lake goddess became cold and decided to take a dip into one of the local natural springs that spouted hot water, she lay in this spring so long that it bleached her hair golden and since then she was call the Waka blond lake goddess. These legends amongst many others were told to us by our Koro (who was my mother's father) and he explained that's why we had our light hair. Aroha had always kept her hair short just above her shoulders with a blunt fringe, but she still had the beautiful golden tones throughout it. My hair however had always been long and naturally wavy, I would never say that It was beautiful it still had the same golden tones that Aroha's had but I never thought it was as lovely, don't get me wrong my hair was nice because It was healthy and strong and I had put it through hell throughout my teenage years which is the side affect of being a tom boy I suppose.

My sister and I where the only ones in our family to have extremely light green eyes, the remaining of our family had either brown or dark green eyes, so that's why we stood out. We both had been extremely athletic growing up, representing our regions in swimming, volleyball and basketball, being 5'11 helped me, but Aroha being only 5'9 she was always looking up to me. She was the slimmer of the two of us, but I wouldn't say I was fat or skinny, just athletic looking, I had the curves all women do but I just never wore clothes that would cling to those curves, preferring to wear shorts and tank tops around. Aroha was 2 years younger than me but had always seemed to be the most empathetic and understanding one, that's why I was struggling with her decision to marry someone she had only known for 6 months. "Tiana, please just listen ok, Embry is so sweet, he loves me with all his heart, and I love him, I know its sudden and out of the blue but it just feels right, I feel like he's my sun and I've been living in darkness all my life until I met him" I sit there listening quietly trying to comprehend what she's saying. "Sounds like he's brainwashed you Arhoa, that's not healthy, this is not healthy, come home and bring Embry with you and we can talk to you both about this" I say in my most dominant voice I can muster. I hear a growl escaping from her chest "Tiana, I am NOT a child, and you are NOT my Alpha right now, you are my SISTER and I need you to understand how important this is".

I gasp hearing her refer to me as her Alpha again; we hadn't phased in at least 5 years and had forgot about me being the alpha to her and the others. I clear my mind and have a smart arse response waiting, "Does he know Aroha? Does he know you used to howl at the moon over the lake?" I say in a condescending tone. She whispers quietly "No he doesn't Tiana, that's why I need you here, I need you to help me with how I'm supposed to explain to him that I'm a freak of nature and hope he doesn't run for the hills" I sigh hearing the sadness in her voice. I knew she would play the bloody **sad me** card but for some reason I can hear from the tone of it that its real sadness not fake feel sorry for me sadness. "Ok Aroha, I'll come, when did you want me to be there?"

She squeals and I hear her jumping up and down with excitement, "really Tee? Really really your gonna come?" "yes you lil egg head I'll be there, I wanna meet this _SUN_ of yours and makes sure he's worthy of being your husband" I say smiling slightly. We talk for a few more minutes discussing that it would be best to leave next week and I would stay there for a month or so before the wedding. I can tell she's happy, she's gushing about how beautiful her new home La Push is and how much it reminds her of home and how she can't wait for me to meet her new family to be and everyone. She's trying to convince me that ill especially like it cause Embry has heaps of really hot friends, I know she can hear my scowl at the thought of it. I laugh at her as she sighs with happiness. "Can't wait to see you Tee" she says with excitement. "Can't wait too Aroha, see you in a week, I'll call you and confirm what time my flights arrive so you can come get me ok, love you sissy" I say to her. "Love you to Tee" she says. "Oh and by the way Tee, your my maid of honour ok so get ready to be my wedding slave!" buhahahaha "Whatever egg head ill talk to you later ok" "ok bye!" I smile to myself as I laugh at how excited she is, it reminds me of how she gets when it's Christmas, she's always the first one to squeal and get excited.

"Tiana, do you hear me?" I hear Antony screaming down the phone at me.

Agghh "Yes Ant, how can I not hear you your screaming at me aren't you" I growl down the phone. "Did she talk to you about what she was supposed to be there for? has she found out anything else about any other shape shifters like us?" I can hear the frustration in his demand. "Ant, NO she didn't talk about that, she's over there getting ready for her wedding she didn't talk to me about some secret mission that the elders had sent her on". I hear him swear as he takes a puff on a cigarette. "Ant, I thought you gave up that fithy habit?" I say in an angry tone. "Shut the hell up Tiana, you're not my mother"

I feel the anger in me rising "No Ant you shut up, you are such a controlling self serving ass do you know that?, our little sister is planning the most important day of her life and all you can think about is if she has any information on shape shifters? Don't you care about her happiness? Or are you so self obsessed that all you can think about is you and your dirty little hairy secret? Well guess what wolf boy, we all have that secret and we are all dealing with it on a day to day basis but we don't knock others times of happiness because we are desperate to find answers, answers will come, everything happens for a reason, be patient and we will find information when the information wants to be revealed" I say in angry but stern voice. I know he hears my Alpha tone down the line and I hear him shiver slightly.

"I do want Aroha to be happy" he says quietly. "We all do" I reply quickly. "Look ill talk to her about it when I get there next week ok, and in the mean time stop smoking it's disgusting and it can't be helping you getting the girls lil brother" I laugh quickly. "haha if only you knew big sister - of a whole 2 mins " he says with a cheeky tone in his voice. "aghh forget I said anything alright, and don't under estimate the importance of 2 mins" I say laughing, "I'll talk to you later ok" and I hang up. So now that I've dealt with my brother and sister I have to talk to the elders, visit my pack sisters especially Ava my beta, come up with a plan of action in case something happens while I'm away (not that any action had happened in years), pack my bags, plan for my departure and then get on a plan for 22 hours.

Forks "here I come, she wolf is going on a road trip" I whisper laughing to myself.


	2. I want to tell her now!

I want to tell her now!

**Thanks for the people who put alerts on my writing; it was really inspiring to see that even after one chapter that so many of you were interested in it. As I mentioned before this is my first fanfic so anything you say in your reviews will def help and inspire me!**

**Broken Record: I don't own these characters from Twilight, only my own additions, thanks muchly!**

Jacob POV

I couldn't get over how the dynamics of my pack have changed in a matter of months. Everyone in my pack has imprinted except the Clearwaters and man did this annoyed the hell out of Leah. We have always had to put up with her bitchy attitude but she's directed all of that to Embry lately.

"FYI Black I can bloody hear you" Leah bitches in my mind.

"Yea well life's a bitch so suck it up princess" I reply to her snarky comment. I see her in her wolf form pushing harder and faster darting through the trees as she throws a stream of violent threats to me about calling her princess.

A rumbling snarl rips through my chest as my competitive side starts emerging and I push my hind legs through the forest floor tearing through the forest.

"Not this time princess" I think to myself knowing she can hear my thoughts.

"In your dreams leech lover" she thinks as she bounds across the La Push stream. I see she pushes harder than normal, her head down, and her body lower to the ground equalling her centre of gravity.

"You might be strong you jack ass but you will never catch me" she thinks with a smirk.

I arrive to the spot where Leah has stopped and has her nose to the forest floor.

"Can you smell that?" she says with a questioning look. I place my sensitive wolf nose to the grass and take a small sniff. "What is it? That smell is so familiar but I can't place it" I reply, It smells earthy with a touch of fresh water and blood but it's extremely faint.

I feel like its more familiar then I realise but for some reason I can't quite put a finger (well paw in this case) on where it's from.

"I dunno but I don't like it" Leah snarls bearing her wolf canines.

"Calm down Leah, I'm sure it's only faint so it's probably nothing but keep an eye out for anything out of the norm ok, anyways I need to get going Seth should be joining you in about 15mins, I have to go shopping for Nessie's birthday" I think quickly trying to distract her from the fact that she beat me once again.

"aghh why do you bother, baby leech already has everything she can ask for, just a waste of money if you ask me". I turn around and stand as tall as I can; I look her square in the eyes and stalk over to her.

"I didn't ask you Leah, and I know Nessie has everything she already needs, it's the thought that count's now isn't it" I growl in a condescending tone. Leah rolls her eyes and turns around flicking my head with her tail.

"Whatever leech lover I'm outa here, next time you wanna lose another race let me know, I'm happy to make you eat my dust L to the oser" she says as she darts out of sight.

"Next time that tail touches me Leah I'll make sure it's with my teeth" I reply in my Alpha tone, I know she hears the warning because I see her head cower lightly as she's running. I phase back to my human self before she gets a chance to answer me.

I grab the cut off jeans that I have tied to my leg and walk back to my house. Before I'm able to get into the house I see Embry running up to me. "Jake, how's it going bro?" as he slows his gait to match mine.

"Umm yea its good I suppose" I say as I raise an eyebrow looking at Embry wondering what he wants. He sees me every day and he's never so concerned about how things are going.

"I was wondering if you were alright with me telling Aroha about us, I know I said to you before that I didn't want to tell her until I knew that she loves me for me rather than feeling obliged to be with me because of the imprinting thing, but I really think it's time for me to tell her the truth. I hate not being completely truthful and it's hard, you know how it is for you and your imprint, its eating my up Jake" Embry spits out his little speech without taking a breath.

I laugh as I slap him on the back "Calm down Embry everything will be fine, you did the right thing in waiting for her to fall in love with you naturally. It's not like your lying to her, your just not disclosing everything yet. I think you should wait until tomorrow night's bon fire, then she can hear our legends and traditions and she will understand why this is so important to us" I reply as we walk towards the house.

"Anyways how long did it take you to think of that little speech, that's probably the most exercise your brain has done since you left school aye" I laugh as I punch him on the shoulder.

"Whatever bro if I remember you were always copying my homework after school because you were too busy watching dragon ball z to do anything" he laughs as he gets me in a headlock. We rumble through doorway of my house trying to get as many cheap shots into each other as we can.

I look up as I see Paul sitting on my couch eating my sisters fresh baking.

"agh seriously Paul, if our couch has a mould of your ass, I'm going to make you buy us another one" I bark as I see him at our house AGAIN.

"As if Jake, you know dad would never let you replace that couch" I turn to see my sister Rachel smiling sweetly never taking her eyes off Paul.

"Do you guys always have to make goo goo eyes at each other, especially when we have a visitor" I say as I jab Embry in the guts.

Paul cracks up laughing as he stuffs another cookie into his mouth "If that's how you treat your visitors Jake, I hate to see how you treat your family"

"Don't worry Paul, keep stuffing your mouth with my sisters cooking and when I punch you my hand will just disappear into your beer belly" I laugh as I move to grab a shirt in the clean pile of laundry.

"If you ever touch him Jake Black I will never cook, clean or do your washing for you again" my sister growls with her hands on her hips. I turn around as the smile slips of my face.

"hahahah hmm Jake looks like you have to keep your hands to yourself for a while" Embry replies as he steals a cookie off the cooling rack while I hold Rachel's attention.

"Touch another cookie Embry and I'll be serving you your hand at tomorrow's bon fire" Rachel replies without turning around.

"Looks like we know who wears the pants in this house now don't we Jakey" Paul laughs nearly spitting milk out of his nose.

"Whatever bro, wait until she's living in your house, then we will really see who wears the pants" I reply with a smirk on my face as I grab my keys as I head out the door. Embry walks out of the house laughing as Paul jumps up and asks Rachel if she thinks she wears the pants in their relationship.

"Anyways Jake thanks for the talk, I'm gonna go meet up with Aroha, she's just on the phone to her sister, she arrives in a couple of days and is gonna stay with us to help with the wedding plans" Embry says as he walks me to my car.

"All good bro, Aroha comes from a pretty spiritual and cultural background, I'm sure she will handle the news better then you realise" I reassure Embry.

"Anyways I gotta roll bro, I'm off to forks to try and find something for Nessies birthday, it's in a few day's so I wanna get her something special, you guys are still gonna come to the party right?" I ask as I jump into the car.

"umm well I was going to talk to you about that, If Aroha is ok with us being around a whole lot of vampires then we will be there, but the thing is we will have her sister too, I don't know if seeing those guys will be such a good idea" Embry replies as he shoves his hands into his pockets looking at me awkwardly.

"Oh yea I suppose your right, well let's just see how Aroha reacts to the news, and if everything goes well then she can make the decision to bring her sister along too yea?"

"Sweet sounds good to me" Embry says with a crooked smile.

"Sweet, well I'll talk to you later, you have patrol tonight so don't forget ok"

"No worries Alpha, I've got things sorted, Aroha is off with Emily and Kim tonight to do some baking for tomorrow" Embry waves as I back out the driveway.

"Ask Emily to make those cinnamon swirls she knows I love" I yell as I get onto the little dirt road and take off.

I laugh to myself as I see Embry jog off to his house around the corner. He has changed so much since meeting Aroha. He used to be just another pack member cruising along with life with no direction or purpose, but after he imprinted on Aroha during a trip to Seattle it's like he has suddenly grown up and started really living.

He used his inheritance from his grandfather and brought a little house on the reserve. He and Aroha have been doing it up together with the help of his family. It's been nice to see him meet someone that was similar to him. Aroha had joined him on the reserve around about 5 months ago after realising they couldn't be apart from each other (we all knew it was because of the imprinting but in her eyes it was true love).

Upon meeting her we knew she was something special. She came from a place in New Zealand that was rich with culture. She had been studying the artefacts and legends of American Indians, and because Seattle had a few reserves in close proximity she had taken up residence at Seattle University. She was a native New Zealander or a Maori as she called herself.

I don't know what the others thought when they first met her but I thought that she looked more Hawaiian than anything (she did say that many of the pacific nations did have similar traits), she was an attractive women with her natural beauty, her light hair, golden brown skin, and her green eyes, but there was an air about her. It was almost like she had grown up as a chief's daughter. She was intelligent yet humble, and just looking at her you could tell she was head over heels in love with Embry.

I knew I would like her because if anyone could fall in love with Embry without the pressures of knowing about the imprinting thing, then they had to be someone of good character. The only off thing about her is that she had a twist to her scent. I know it's not polite to sniff my mate's girlfriends but it happens subconsciously.

I put her smell down to the fact that she had come from another land and perhaps the natural fauna from her home land had moulded with her own smell. It was earthy with undertones of ferns that were not familiar to me. Either way she had fitted right in with the dynamics of the two packs, befriending Emily and Kim right away, Leah on the other hand was another story.

We all know Leah dislikes new people because she has trust issues, but the fact that Aroha was always, always nice to her pissed Leah off even more. It will be interesting to see how Aroha reacts to the news about us running around on four legs, and the fact that there were creatures out there that make horror movies seem like cartoons

. Either way our pack was a family, and now Aroha was a part of that family too. I just hope her sister doesn't notice anything too weird when she arrives, especially at Nessies birthday that would be just opening a can of drama that not even Leah could bitch her way out of. Who was I joking, of course she would notice, I just hope Aroha decides not to bring her.

I suppose all I can do is wait and see how things unravel tomorrow night...

**Thanks for reading guys! I have at least the next 4 chapters outlined and I'm currently working on them. I'm not one to wait for a certain amount of reviews to post a new chapter so I hope you enjoy what's coming up! If you get the time please review. (I secretly admit I love reading all reviews, even from the stories that I'm reading, it's great to hear what others think of stories)**


	3. She wolf secrets

She Wolf's secrets

**Hi everyone hope you like this chapter, I'm still building the characters at the moment but things should start getting good real soon! Please review - btw hope you don't mind but I'm posting two chapters tonight. Enjoy!**

**Clearly as we all know I don't own any twilight characters otherwise id be super rich and let's face it I'd probably be on a beach somewhere drinking cocktails or something like that, but alas I'm not, so I can only admit to owning my own lovely characters!**

Tiana's POV

After confirming my flights and talking to my sister about what time I'm arriving tomorrow I decided it was time to go and see my fashion crazed, man lusting, extremely outrageous cousin Ava. I walked into her apartment only to hear her singing at the top of her lungs as she was madly dancing in her lounge.

"What the hell do you call that" I laugh as I walk in and flop onto her leather couch. She turns around and screams as she notices I walk in the door.

"Holy shit Tiana you gave me an effing fright" Ava exclaims as she jumps a mile off the ground. I noticed she was wearing her favorite yoga pants with an 'I heart GaGa' shirt.

I crack up laughing as she turns up her surround sound to her flat screen while she dances around to Lady GaGa's latest video clip on MTV.

"I'm just having my daily workout, you wanna join me" she says as she does her Michael Jackson thriller hand moves. "Seriously Ava, this is not a night club" I joke with her.

"That's right. If this was a night club we would have at least 5 gorgeous men fawning to dance with us" she laughs as she turns the sound down and grabs a drink. My cousin Ava was a hand full, she was always the first to do everything out of the two of us, the first one to jump of the ridge near the lake when we were kids, she was the first one to kiss a boy when we were 12, and she was the first one to get me drunk when I was 16. Yes my cousin Ava was the crazy one of our family.

"Straight up Ava you need to find yourself a man and settle down" I laugh as I grab one of the latest Cosmo's that she had sprawled on her coffee table.

I hear her cackle mischievously "Tee, if I found myself a man then I wouldn't be about to have random one night stands now would I, and any way's who wants to be tied down like Aroha, do you know that boy of hers has her renovating a house? Seriously talk about BORING!" she laughs as I hear her jump into the shower.

I stop and listen to what Ava just said, "huh, when did you talk to Aroha?" I yell so she hears me in the shower.

"She rang me a few days ago to ask if I would be a bridesmaid and come to the wedding. I know she was just softening me up because a second later she asked me to design her wedding dress" Ava laughed.

"I've just booked my flights today, I arrive 2 days before the wedding" she yells. I forgot Aroha mentioning that to me on the phone, I think I was just too angry at the fact that she was getting married to begin with. At least we will have a few girls there so I could plan some sort of a hen's night for her I thought to myself.

We were lucky enough that Ava was a fashion design student at the Warariki Universtiy here. She was an up and coming Maori designer and had already had a few of her pieces shown on the catwalk during fashion week here in NZ so of course she would be Aroha's first choice in designing her wedding dress.

Aroha was also a make-up artist by trade, after she left school at 15 she went straight into fashion starting with makeup artistry first and then moving to designing, even I hate to admit she was a handy person to be related too.

"When are the others arriving? Cause I have a kinda date thingy tonight and I wanna hurry up and get ready" Ava says as she walks out of the shower freshly washed her light brown hair with golden high lights dripping down her back. Like us Ava had light hair, but she had the deepest doe brown eyes then anyone I knew. She was outrageously flirty and could charm the pants off anyone. I had to continuously advise her to stop flirting with unavailable men because she was renowned for liking a challenge.

"I think I hear them now" I reply as I hear the front door opening. In walked Stella, Tahitia and Nia. They weren't cousins of ours but all three were first cousins to each other so they were always together. They were all in their senior year at high school and dominated every sport possible. All 3 of them were at least 5'9 and had extremely lean bodies, they were fit and agile. I didn't have any concerns that these 3 alone couldn't handle any trouble that might arise while I was away.

***Flashback 5 years ago***

I was only 18 when I first phased into my wolf body. We had heard of reports of something attacking the locals in our area. I remember me and Ava had been sneaking out to my first nightclub one Saturday night. Ava had gotten completely drunk and I had to sober drive us home. When we got to our car that we had parked about a block away from the club I had a feeling that we were being followed.

That's when I first felt the hairs on my back rise up, the stench of burnt sugar assaulted my sense before anything.

"You two look tasty" he sneered with a smooth velvet voice as he swayed slowly anticipating us to run. I turned to see a man with thick dreadlocks, dark brown skin and a foreign accent staring at us. The look in his eyes chilled me to the bone, but what was the most terrifying was his eyes were a blood red color.

All I could think about was "I need to protect us, I need to protect Ava" My body started trembling uncontrollable and my vision blurred slightly.

Ava was screaming for me to get into the car as she scrambled to the driver's seat. I thought I was trembling from fear until I felt my shoulders hunch over with a loud crack and my knees gave way. The pain was excruciating but a sense of relief washed over me as my body transformed into a huge wolf.

The man with the red eyes was shocked to say the least, as he went to say something to us. I felt myself threatening him, but all that came out of me was a dark and angry sounding rumble of a growl. The realization of what had occurred flashed over his eye's as he darted into the darkness away from us, leaving me as a wolf.

I eventually phased back but was absolutely shattered and slept for nearly 2 days straight. My parents thought someone had spiked my drink once they found out I had snuck out to go clubbing with Ava. The only person who knew the truth of it all was Ava and she was in shock about it too. We researched it as much as possible, but with no answers or any idea where else to look we were left to feel empty and alone.

It wasn't until I visited my Grandmother for Sunday dinner that she noticed I was running a fever and finally broke down and told me about the changes that she experienced as a young woman. Apparently these changes happen to only the women in our family and one Male to lead – or be our Alpha as she explained.

These changes occur when a catalyst is introduced into our environment, and the only thing that could do this was Vampires. (I personally thought she was going crazy with a capital C, but that soon changed as she explained to me that this is one of our family secrets that only got handed down through generations from daughter to daughter once the changes had occurred) At the time it had only been me who had phased and I took it upon myself to be my own alpha. Over the next few weeks we had heard stories of teenagers going missing assumed to have run away, but I knew that the man with the red eyes had attacked again.

Finally others in my family started phasing too, Ava first (which is why she became my Beta, much to the disgust as my brother, who thought it was his birth right to be alpha, I soon put him into place with some pretty graphic threats if he seriously thought I would listen to his num skull ideas), my brother Anthony was next, Aroha, Stella, Tahitia and then Nia. Stella, Tahitia and Nia were only 13 at the time and they were having the most trouble adapting to the changes, Aroha being the mother of the group was able to help them cope with the pressure of it all. Ant and Aroha were shocked but only too happy to finally be in on the family secret.

Ava just hated that her wolf wasn't the prettiest of wolves, I laughed like a crazy women when she asked me to paint her wolfs claws one day. From then I took on the role of Alpha for our strange little group. We soon clicked that the changes were due to the man with the red eyes. Aroha had been taking a run in the forest one day when she came across the vampire with the red eyes feeding on a one of the elders in our community.

She in avertedly phased in front of the two of them after feeling the need to save the elder and had started to attack the dreadlocked vampire. He escaped leaving Aroha with the elder dying in her arms. Aroha still hasn't told me to this day what happened but she managed to save the old. She wouldn't explain how it happened, and every time I asked her she would just shake her head and mumble that she didn't want to talk about it.

I made the decision to hunt down this blood drinker, and we coordinated an attack on him. With myself, Ava, Aroha and Ant (I told the other 3 to stay at home because they were still only children at 13) we were able to locate him in an abandoned fishing lodge on the far side of the lake. In there we found he had turned 2 others into blood drinkers also.

I hate to say this but we killed them both, it wasn't a very well executed kill as we had never fought in our wolf form before, we were able to finally complete the task except for killing the one who had started it all – the dreadlocked vampire, he managed to escape.

*** End of flashback ***

It was a traumatic experience for us all and it took us a while to deal with the guilt of killing. I finally snapped and realized if we were going to protect our loved ones then we needed to train and become efficient in tracking, stalking and unfortunately killing. We trained and trained for months. We never came across fresh sugary scents again so we started to slowly cut down the trainings and even the phasing hence why I hadn't phased in so long.

"So ladies, as you know I'm off to Aroha''s wedding in the states and I just wanted to have a chat to you guys before I left. I know I haven't really taken on the role as your alpha in a while but I want you to know that if anything happens when I'm away all it takes is a phone call and I'll fly straight home. Don't forget Ava will be here too, however she and Ant will be joining us in a few weeks for the wedding, which means I'm leaving Tahitia in charge once she leaves" I said in a serious tone.

"No worries Tee, nothing will happen and if it does I'm sure we can handle it" Nia replied. I knew that the girls phased every now and then and did a quick scout of the area, but being that the three of them were always so eager and there was never any threat I never really minded if they did what they pleased.

"Good" I nodded. "and just while I'm here don't let Ava corrupt you girls, I know she's probably dying to drag you along to those uni parties, god help you if you ran into Ant at any of those, you know he would drag you guys home to your parents by the scruff of your shirts" I said laughing as Ava pranced into the room wearing a pair of skinny jeans, and tight white singlet, little leather jacket topped with a pair of bright red high heels holding a matching red clutch.

Her hair had dried dead straight and she had scrunched it up to make it looks casually messy. "How the hell do you do that Ava" I exclaimed as she pranced around the house looking for some lip-gloss. I hear her giggle as she puts a pair of large hoops on "Practice, practice practice dear cousin" she replies. Damm I think to myself I totally need to start reading more Cosmo or Cleo or something because I felt like a shrinking violet next to her.

"Anyways, I hate to love and leave you guys but you need to get out now I'm off for my date thingy and I don't want to keep him waiting to much longer, I was supposed to be there 15 mins ago" Ava states as she searches for her car keys quickly.

I give each of my pack members a quick kiss as they wished me good luck with the long flight and tell me to let Aroha know that they send their love, all three of them had already congratulated her via Facebook about the up and coming wedding. They were such sensible good young girls that I had no problems leaving them to look after our families.

The next morning I was at the airport bright and early bags packed going through customs when I received a quick and very confronting text from Aroha:

Tee, thank god your coming today, it doesn't matter how stressed I look when I see you don't press the issue ok. I'll talk to you about it in private when you arrive, but we have a problem a huge problem! Love you see you soon, Sissy xx

Great I think to myself how the hell am I supposed to sit on a bloody plane for the next 22 hours and not stress about a freakin text like that!

**Please please take 2 mins of your time to review! It makes me write faster! Honestly I know its lame when you hear that but it's totally true!**


	4. Blond girl say whattt

Blonde girl say what?

**Hey guys, thanks for taking the time to read! I hope you enjoyed that I updated 2 chapters tonight!**

**Please review afterwards, it only takes a min promise!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own twilight, no copyright infringements intended**

Jacob POV

We all decided to help pitch in at Embry's house to finish of the renovations while they went for the long drive to pick up Aroha's sister at the airport, they still needed a few bits and pieces done around the house so the 2 packs worked together while the imprints got stuck into the kitchen.

It was gonna take them a few hours to get there and get back so Emily had decided to do some cooking so that we had a hot meal waiting for Embry's future sister in-law. We were all busy working along when I heard a certain female wolf whinging about having to be stuck in the kitchen.

"agh I so don't know why I get stuck in here, it's not long anyone even wants me to cook when Emily is around, her and her Martha fucking Stewart attitude drives me insane" Leah mumbles under her breath only quiet enough that us with wolf hearing can hear her.

I see Sam's head pop out from the bathroom with a spanner in his hand; he's clenching it so hard that his knuckles are going white.

"I'll deal with her Sam, you just make sure that shower is running, I'm sure Aroha's sister will wanna have a decent shower when she gets in" I motion quickly as I walk to the kitchen.

"Leah since we don't have anyone's on guard do you wanna do a quick scout, and keep eye out anything out of the usually ok"

"Thank heavens dumb and dumber heard me" she scowls as she walks out the back door.

I see Sam roll his eyes shaking his head as he got back to work. The boys were outside painting the house as they talked about last night's bon fire.

"She handled the news really well considering we just told her we were horse sized wolves aye" Jarred said as he poured some paint out of the tin into the paint tray.

"yea, she's a funny little one tho, did you hear all the questions she came up with, why do you change, can you change into other forms, what colour is your fur, have you ever killed any vampires, oh my gosh have you killed any girl vampires" Seth said in his best girl voice.

We all cracked up laughing as he flicked his hair pretending to look at his nails.

"You do a better impersonation of a girl then Leah does" Paul laughed as he walked past with an armful of timber.

"Don't let Leah hear you say that Paul or she might cut your nuts off and where them as earrings to prove how girly she is, seriously she threatened that with me just last week when I mentioned her joining the boys basketball team" Quil laughed as he painted the garden shed.

It was good that our two packs were getting along again, things had become really awkward for a little while after the run in with the Volturi, Sam's guys resented the fact that they were brought into a fight where they had no choice left but fight. And the fact that I imprinted on a half vampire kid was also a bit of a sore point. Over the years though we finally put our differences aside knowing fighting between us all would only harm the ones we loved, our families.

A few hours and cans of paint later we saw Embry's old school jeep roll into his driveway. I could see Aroha talking away pointing at bits and pieces of the garden that she had made. There was a small statue that she had carved that reminded her of home and she had placed it as the centre piece of their garden.

As the car rolled up the girls in the house walked out to greet Embry's new visitor. I saw Embry jump out of the car and jogged to the back to grab the suitcases. Aroha and her sister got out and walked around to the house. When I first saw Aroha's sister I thought I was going to gag on my own drool. I looked to my right and saw Paul looking at her with a goofy grin on his face, it wasn't until I elbowed him in the ribs did he advert his gaze quickly looking at Rachel with a guilty glance. We all just stood there like a bunch of cavemen staring at them. (It probably looked even worse because most of us had taken our shirts off due to the heat; all we were missing were our clubs and war paint on our chests).

Aroha walked over with her sister in tow, "Everyone, this is my big sister Tiana" she said as she laced her arms with Tiana.

"Tiana, this is Emily" "Hi Tiana, it's so nice to finally meet you" Emily gushed as she went over and gave her a welcoming hug.

"This is Sam, Emily's husband" Sam waved and smiled as he snaked his arm around Emily's waist.

"That is Kim and her boyfriend Jarred, thats Quil and Seth, that's Rachel and her boyfriend Paul, those two clowns over there are Collin and Brady and this is Jake" Aroha motioned as she introduced us all.

Tiana stood there repeating the names as if to commit them to memory, when she got to my name she looked my square in the eyes and smiled politely. I heard her repeat my name and as she did a caught a whiff of her scent. It was so overwhelmingly delicious smelling that I instantly felt my cheeks redden and I could hear a slight ringing in my ears as the blood rushed to my head. My heart started beating faster than normal as her scent enveloped my body.

She smelt like warm honey with earthy undertones and a twist of?.. what was that?, I couldn't put a finger on it... then it hit me, its cinnamon, aghh why did she have to smell like my favourite desert, cinnamon scrolls, I mentally cracked myself in the head as the realisation hit me that there was no way I could handle being close to this women after smelling the sweet smells of honey and cinnamon.

Tiana looked like some Amazon warrior, she was pretty tall for a girl, around 5'10 from my guess, she had a pair of black leggings that made her look like her legs would go on for miles, a rustic brown sweater dress sitting just above her knee, not completely hugging her curves but you could see that she was in shape. She had a little black jacket on and a pair of slouchy brown looking boots.

Her golden hair was swept up into a messy pony tail with wispy bits floating around framing her face, and what a face she had, her skin was the colour of caramel, she had the same eyes and high cheek bones like Aroha that were flushed with a soft pink glow, but what really had me captivated was her lips, they were full and lush. I swear if she had licked her lips when she looked at me I probably would have phased then and there.

I shook my head... what the hell was wrong with me? I was imprinted my future was already pre-set. Nessie wouldn't be interested in anything physical with me for at least another 8 years, at least. There was no reason why I couldn't enjoy someone else's company in the mean time was there? I mentally asked myself.

"Come in Tee I wanna show you around" Aroha mentioned as the introductions slowly finished.

"Thanks so much for cooking that yummy smelling dinner ladies. And thanks for helping out on the house you guys, Embry is lucky to have such nice friends, but can you guys please put some shirts on, I think your giving Paul a complex" Aroha said with a sneaky giggle glancing at Paul.

He rolled his eyes and replied "Whatever Aroha, you wish Embry was a fly and cut as me" as he flexed he muscles, we all cracked up laughing as Rachel walked past motioning that he was crazy behind his back.

For some reason Aroha and Paul got along like a house on fire. With everyone Paul was an egotistical smart ass, but with Aroha it's like they had been long lost friends, giving each other shit whenever they could.

Embry showed Tiana to her room, and Aroha showed her around there little house. I snuck a quick glance and Tiana as she walked around smiling looking at the all the hard work everyone had put it. She took extra care to look at the handmade items that each of us had contributed.

Sam and Jarred had made the dining room table and chairs, Seth and Embry had made the TV stand and I had made the coffee table. Tiana sat on the couch feeling the groves of the coffee table that I had painstakingly worked on for weeks. Watching her long delicate caramel fingers running over the smooth grain of wood that I had moulded gave me a shiver down my spine.

It was like she knew the affect she had on me because she walked over to me whispering quietly "if you had used a finer sand paper as the finisher it would have been as smooth as skin" she said as she sauntered off to the kitchen to grab a plate.

I noticed a few of the guys were sneaking quick glances at Tiana. She politely answered all our questions about her flight and what her plans where for while she was here. I noticed Quil glancing at her more then he should have been and I felt the anger rising in me suddenly.

What was he doing looking at her like that?, he was imprinted to Claire...Clair was Emily's niece and he was openly gawking at another girl in front of Emily!...I suddenly realised the thoughts that I was having and my eyes widened slightly, what the hell was I thinking, I don't have any right to be hating on Quil. He had every right to find her attractive.

For Christ's sake I had been doing the same thing all night even though I was imprinted also.

I felt a pair of eyes on me as I turned to look away from Quil. Tiana had been staring at me with a questioning look on her face.

Did she just hear my thoughts I said to myself mentally, No of course she didn't she isn't Alice for god's sake, I chuckled to myself. Tiana's green eyes were still looking deep into mine from across the room as Aroha and the girls chatted away discussing wedding plans, especially the hen's night that Tiana had been keen to arrange when their cousin arrived. (if the cousin was as attractive as Tiana, I had a feeling we might have a few extra friendly faces joining our little group of friends once the males of La Push realises where all the talent was)

I gave her a goofy smile; she rolled her eyes and answered a question Kim had just asked. I saw a small blush flush her cheeks but she covered it up well by taking a deep drink from her Pepsi. It was nice to see the girls getting along; I knew that would change as soon as Leah finished her patrol.

Once dinner was over the boys wanted to stay and play a little Wii to burn off the food. I overheard Aroha mention to Tiana to go have a shower and freshen up and join us afterwards. Tiana gave Aroha a quick but silent demanding head flick, indicating that she wanted her to join her in the room. The boys had just started up the game and the girls where in the kitchen starting to tidy up when I heard an angry but demanding whisper...

"You bloody better tell me what the hell is going on before I blow my top in front of all these nice people Aroha"

Tiana was mad, but what for? I couldn't quite understand what she would be so mad at. I looked around the room and realised the only other person that heard that conversation was Sam, and he was staring at me with a questioning look too.

Looks like this new visitor has more of Leah's qualities then I realised...

**Did you like it? Like ive mentioned before this is my first fanfic so all comments good or bad are welcomed!**

**Thanks! Haere ra! (thats Maori for byeee!) FYI I am maori thats how I know hehe**


	5. Supernatural

Supernatural

**Thanks for the reviews! Hope you guys like this chapter. I know I seem to update faster then normal people but what can I say, the story is dying to come out!**

**** Please review ****

**I don't own the twilight characters just my own**

Tiana's POV

Here I was sitting on a crowded plan and all I could think about what that bloody text from my sister. Trust her to be so cryptic with everything I thought to myself. I was in a pair of comfortable jeans and a hoodie when I had boarded the plane. I had packed a change of clothes for myself because I knew I would want to freshen up at some point during the long flight. I was seated in economy and was struggling to get comfortable in my isle seat.

"Excuse me missy, you're in my seat"

I looked up to see who the owner of that extremely alluring voice. God dam I swore under my breath as I came face to face with a face that I would remember anywhere in the world. No it couldn't be? Dante my extremely good looking, extremely charming, excessively cheating lying bastard of an ex was standing in front of me. My heart nearly leaped out of my chest as I looked into he's face remembering the contours of his chiselled jaw, the casual way his ran his hand through his blond wavy hair, his bright blue eyes and worst of all his draw dropping smile topped with matching dimples to boot.

"Dante? Oh my gosh is that you?"

"Actually no miss, my name is Samual L Jackson, and I'm here to warn you that there's a whole heap of god dam snakes on the god dam plane"

I cracked up laughing as I jumped up and gave him a warm hug hello. "What the heck are you doing here?" I asked as I shuffled over to let him sit down. "I got a scholarship interview for Seattle University, I was scouted a few weeks ago and I'm heading over now for the final arrangements" he replied with his perfect smile.

"What are you doing here?" he said as he playfully grabbed at the hem of my jumper. I giggled lightly at this gesture and launched into telling him about Aroha and the wedding.

"What's been going on with you Tiana, I feel like I haven't seen you in forever" Dante mentioned as he thanked the airhostess for our drinks.

"Well after my mum got cancer I decided to move home and help out with the family business" I replied sipping at my water.

"Oh I heard about that I hope she's ok" he replied with a sincere frown,

"Yea she's ok now; she's in remission so it's looking up. Since then I decided to stay on and help dad out until he figured what he wanted to do with it all." I replied.

"Good on you Tee, I see your loyalty to your family is still a strong point" he smiled as he gently squeezed my arm.

The minute I recognised that touch I froze. What the hell was I doing, I mentally kicked myself. This is the guy that absolutely ripped your heart into shreds after you found out he had been cheating on you at every opportunity possible during your 2 year relationship.

After the realisation that I would be sitting next to my ex for the next 21 hours sunk in I suddenly felt the need to visit the little girls room so I excused myself as I quickly walked to the restrooms situated in between first class and economy. As I approached the restrooms I smelt the smell of burnt sugar and froze solid. The smell was coming from first class and I knew instantly what was sitting behind that thick velvet curtain. For the first time in years I started trembling uncontrollably. I ducked into the closest stall and slammed the door shut. I threw up instantly into the sink. After splashing some water on my face and gargling some water I looked at myself in the mirror.

"Get a hold of yourself Tiana" I angrily whispered to myself. The tension in my jaw was noticeable even to me through my reflection. Whoever was sitting in first class obviously wasn't going to attack anyone 100000 miles in the air. I splashed myself with water once more and dabbed my cheeks with a hand towel as I mentally built up the courage to leave the confinements of the airplane toilet.

As I walked out I saw a stone cold slim figure standing in the hallway holding back the velvet curtain. I turned around slowly and looked straight into the vampires eye's. I gasped as I realised the eyes I was expecting were not blood red as normal vampires were but these ones were a rich amber colour.

"Don't you dare move blood drinker or I swear I will rip your head off faster than you could jump from this plane" I threatened taking a step forward leering at the slim women with black spiky hair. I was struggling with all my might not to phase then and there.

An instant later I had an overwhelming feeling of relaxation rush through me, as I saw another vampire stand behind her. He too had amber eyes, but they were furrowed into a deep frown looking at me.

"You need to calm down otherwise a whole heap of innocent people are going to get hurt" the women said in a tinkling voice as she put her palms out in a motion to calm me.

"Don't you dare threaten me you murderers, I will fucking kill you both with my bare hands if I smell a drop of human blood on this plane, do you understand me!" I growled deeply.

"My name is Alice, and this is Jasper, you have no need to worry about us, we don't drink human blood, look at our eyes, do they look like normal vampires" she whispered urgently as she smiled politely to a passing airhostess.

I took a deep sniff inhaling the air around her and this guy Jasper and could tell that they didn't smell like human blood, I took another sniff and smelt blood but it didn't make sense.

"huh? Animal blood?" I replied as I sniffed the air around them once more. I stood uncomfortably staring at them.

The guy nodded a stiff nod as the Alice girl pleaded with me with her eyes to understand. "We don't want to make a scene in front of all these people; there are children on this plane... please... we are just flying home we're are not here to hurt anyone let alone you" she whispered quietly.

I turned around and went to leave deciding she was right; it probably looked bad as it was with us standing there staring at each other. As I walked away I whispered quietly not know if they would hear me. "If you so much as touch a hair on anyone, I will hunt you both down" I mumbled. I glanced back to see the girl nod as she disappeared behind the velvet curtain.

When I returned to my seat I saw that Dante was flirting with a cougar looking airhostess. I rolled my eyes as I took my seat. "What's wrong Tee?" he asked as I sat down.

"ugh nothing Dante, I'm just not feeling well, I think I'm feeling a little air sick. If you don't mind I'm just gonna try and close my eyes and get some rest, hopefully it will pass" I mumbled as I grabbed the blanked and little pillow that was stuffed into the compartment in front of me, leaning my chair back I rolled to my side and tried to close my eyes and slow my breathing.

I was absolutely reeling from my run in with the blood drinkers. My brain was in overdrive trying to comprehend a world with non violent vampires. I breathed in and out trying to keep to some sort of rhythm. It must of worked because in no time I was out like a light.

12 Hours later I woke to hear Dante snoring. Aghh I forgot what he sounded like when he was asleep, he looked like a fallen angel but he sounded like a fat stuffed boar with his nasal snore. I noticed that he had saved some lunch for me so I sat up and had a light meal. Afterwards I decided to watch a movie to pass the time. Eventually Dante woke up and I had to talk to him. I really wasn't in the mood to keep him entertained so I popped my head phones on and pretended to be into the movie I was watching. I actually enjoyed it more then I realised. I never knew Fast and the Furious 5 would be so good. I think it might have been because of the eye candy. Lets admit it Vin Diesel and Paul Walker were defiantly a girls wet dream come true, throw in The Rock and you have a recipe for a drool worthy movie. I laughed to myself as I realised the men watching this movie on the plane would be watching it for the cars, but yet there were quite a few of the women watching it also, and we all know they were watching it for the men.

I decided to quickly freshen up and change my clothes so I looked somewhat presentable when I met my sister and her fiancé for the first time. I saw Dante's eyes light up as he saw me arrive refreshed. We were just about to land when Dante decided to invite himself to Aroha's wedding if he was successful with his scholarship. I shrugged to myself thinking I should probably invite him, he and Aroha had actually gotten along really well while we were together. It wouldn't hurt either having someone to get drunk with afterwards, since technically I wouldn't know anyone at the wedding except Aroha and my family. I gave him my email address and told him to give me a buzz when he knew the outcome of his final trial.

After getting off the plane I could still smell the vampires but once we got into the terminal it was nowhere to be smelt. I kept an eye out but I couldn't see them. I just hoped that I wouldn't run into anymore of their kind during this trip, I was out of practice in my wolf form and I'm sure I was unfit too. I shook my head madly as I went to retrieve my suitcases.

After saying an awkward goodbye to Dante at the luggage conveyor belt (I went to give him a friendly hug and he went to give me kiss on the cheek and it was just awwwkawarrddd) I grabbed my stuff and waited for Aroha.

The first thing I saw was a tall dark muscular guy, he obviously was a native because he had a russet coloured skin tone and jet black hair. I looked at him as I saw Aroha tucked up close to his body, she had her arm around his waist as she walked towards us. I saw the way he stared at her with the most loving smile. I could tell standing 20 metres away that he absolutely adored her. Great! I thought, I have to live with these two love birds for the next month now that would be awwwkawarddd!

"Tee? Oh my gosh Tee that is you!"

I opened my arms to see my sister run up to me and give me the biggest hug in the world.

"How was your flight? was it terribly boring? Are you hungry? You look so great by the way; look how long your hair has grown!" Aroha exclaimed as she fussed around me..

"Sissy, you are being rude you haven't introduced us yet" I laughed as she gave me another hug.

"Oh I know I'm so sorry... Tee this is Embry, honey this is my sister Tiana" she said quickly as she realised that she had completely forgotten the introductions.

"Hey Embry it's nice to finally meet you" I said.

"You too Tiana, Aroha talks about you nonstop" he laughed as he stepped forward to give me a hug.

"I'm surprised you even get a word in with this one" I joked as I went to grab my suitcases.

"Hey no ganging up on my yet thanks, you've only just arrived here and you're already trying to turn people against me" she laughed

"Oh I'll grab those for you" Embry said as he grabbed my 3 suitcases with ease.

"Holy crap Embry how much do you bench" I exclaimed as he lifted my suitcases with ease.

"Not as much as my friends" he grinned as he started walking to the car. That's right I thought to myself, Aroha mentioned he had a lot of friends. Maybe I could go work out with them if they were into the gym scene I thought to myself. I noticed Embry looked behind us for a split second. I followed his line of sight thinking he must have seen a friend or something, but he turned around as if nothing had happened.

On the ride home I was dying to ask Aroha about her text but decided to wait to talk to her in private. I needed to talk to her about the blood drinkers that I met on the plane too so I decided to wait to we were alone.

We caught up on the lengthy ride home, they happy couple talked endlessly about their new home and how they had been working so hard to get it completed. Embrys friends that he mentioned had gone around to their house today to complete the last of the renovations so that it was comfortable for visitors. I told him that they didn't need to go to the trouble just because I was arriving. I was family, I would have been happy to sleep in a tent for all I cared.

We finally arrived to their humble abode. I looked out the window to see the cute little house my sister and Embry had been talking about. I saw a few dark figures working away and assumed they must be the friends that Embry had mentioned. As we got closer to the house I realised they were as huge if not bigger then Embry. As we arrived they all gathered to the front of the house. I noticed the girlfriends were there too. I was glad that Aroha had some sort of female interaction with all the testosterone that was around. As we got out of the car Embry grabbed my luggage which I was thankful for.

Aroha walked over with me in tow, "Everyone, this is my big sister Tiana" she said as she laced her arms into mine.

"Tiana, this is Emily"

"Hi Tiana, it's so nice to finally meet you" Emily gushed as she went over and gave me a welcoming hug.

"This is Sam, Emily's husband" Sam waved and smiled as he snaked his arm around Emily's waist.

"That is Kim and her boyfriend Jarred, thats Quil and Seth, that's Rachel and her boyfriend Paul, those two clowns over there are Collin and Brady and this is Jake" Aroha motioned as she introduced us all.

I stood there repeating the names as if to commit them to memory, when she got to the last name I looked up and saw the most beautiful male specimen that I had every laid my eyes on. My heart felt like it had just missed a beat; I felt myself instantly get hot and sweat slightly. Aghh! why was my first reaction to get sweaty for gods sake, I thought to myself.

I looked him square in the eyes and smiled politely... Jake I thought to myself, trying to commit this name to memory above all others...

Holy shit this trip has just become an episode of 'Supernatural' I thought to myself...

**** Hope you liked the new format, I realised its easy to read to conversations like this!**

**Don't forget to review pleasseeee it totally makes my day!**

**Thanks! Have a great day where every you are in the world! Its freezing here in Australia right now brrrr**


	6. Blame it on the Je Je Je Je Jetlag

Blame it on the Je je je je je jetlag

**Hi guys, thanks for coming back to read another chapter. Just wanted to say sorry in advanced if there is any small grammatical errors. Its pretty late here but I wanted it to go online as I wont be putting an updates up for a little while. Hope you like! I know the reviews are a little slow but thats kool, not everyone likes to review... if you do tho! I would appreciate the feedback**

**I don't own twilight or any of its characters**

Tiana's POV

"You bloody better tell me what the hell is going on before I blow my top in front of all these nice people Aroha"

I had been playing nice all night with my sister and her friends when all I wanted to do was ask her what the hell her text had been about.

'shhhh Tee, I can't go into it while everyone is here, but I promise I'll tell you. Embry is going with Jake to help set up for Jakes best friends little girl's party and ill talk to you then' she whispered in a tiny breath. Her eyes were pleading with me to stop asking.

Aroha went to leave as I grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Sissy, are we safe here" I whispered into her ear. She nodded quickly and gave me a big hug.

"I'm so glad you're here Tee" she exclaimed as she clung to my waist like she used to do when she was little.

"Have a shower and freshen up, come and join us in the lounge when your ready"

"Thanks Sissy, I will"

I decided to have just a quick shower because I was keen to get out and have a few games with the guys. I was always surprised with how competitive I got. I walked into the lounge to hear Paul screaming that Jake had cheated and that he wanted a rematch.

I laughed as I curled up on the couch. I felt a pair of eyes on me as I looked to the left. I saw Sam staring at my with an concerned look. I looked back at him square in the eyes, I knew I had an intense stare, (Ava told me once that one stare from me always made her want to confess all her sins) I guess that's the look that I gave Sam because he seem to waiver slightly and look down, he then turned his head slightly exposing his neck in a submissive expression. The gesture itself was slightly alarming because it was something that I recognised my pack used to do when they were in their wolf form. I looked away quickly and tried to pretend like that little exchange didn't happen.

"Who's next?" Jake's voiced boomed as he kicked Paul's ass for the second time.

I jumped up and grabbed the remote..

"Let me show you how a real winner plays" I laughed as I playfully pretended to warm up with some boxing moves.

After a few wins, I lost too Emily during a game of tennis. I decided to go outside to get some fresh air. Having all these huge bodies in one room made the temperature rise quickly and it was suddenly as hot as a greenhouse in the little house.

I was sitting in a swinging porch seat when a shadow approached me. I looked up to see Jacob sheepishly walking towards me.

"Do you mind if I join you?

"Umm yea sure I guess" I said as I shuffled over awkwardly.

He laughed a hearty chuckle as he sat on the porch floor leaning against the house.

"If the two of us sat on that little thing, it would probably splinter into match sticks" he said with a cheeky smirk.

"So what do you think of La Push" he said looking at me.

From my spot on the seat and the height of Jacob we seemed to be eye level as he spoke. I saw the warmth of his character as I looked into his deep brown eyes. The texture of his skin reminded me of milk chocolate.

"Umm yea La Push is defiantly very beautiful" I said with small grin. "I can see how Aroha, feels at home here" feeling my grin sadden slowly.

"You're really gonna miss her arnt you?"

I looked down suddenly feeling a knot growing in my throat. I was normally so strong, so controlled and most of all proud; and here I was on the verge of tears in front of a complete stranger

"Of course, she's like my best friend' I whispered. " I always knew we would grow up and have our own families some day, I just always thought we would be doing it together. And now here she is in another country, don't tell Embry but It did cross my mind that to try and convince her that she was making a mistake. But after seeing how much she loves him, and how much he adores her I could never do that to her. People might say that I'm an ice queen or a hard bitch, but when it comes to my family I would do anything for them". I said, putting a hard and strong emphasis on the last bit.

I looked down as a felt the tears welling over down my cheeks.

"Come here you baby" Jacob said as he gently tugged grasped for my hand as he pulled me down to join him on the floor. I laughed apologetically as he wrapped one arm around my shoulders in a comforting embrace.

"I know how you feel, my other sister Rebecca, Rachel's twin moved with her husband to Hawaii when they were just newlyweds a few years ago. Yea we talk on the phone and Skype sometimes but it's not quite the same"

I nodded as a light shudder came from my lips. I turned to see Jacob looking at me with such a sweet smile.

"I promise that I will look after Aroha for you, but I'm pretty sure that it would never come to that. Embry is a one women for ever type of guy. He already treats her like a queen, did you see the amount of pink and lace that was in their bedroom?" He said with a goofy grin.

I laughed out loud. "YES, trust me when I say that is tame compared to her room back home"

I was still looking at him when he lifted his spare hand to my face. He gently wiped a tear from my cheek, and another one from the top of my lips. "No more crying ok, everything will be fine, she's with family here"

I felt the words wash through me with such emotion that I had to grasp my hands so tight to stop me from licking his thumb as he wiped away the tear. The way he was looking at me made my body scream for attention. The warmth of his breath alone excited my senses so much that I hoped, no I prayed that he didn't smell my arousal.

We were heard footsteps coming to the door onto the porch.

"Hey Tiana, we are just gonna... Sorry am I interrupting?" Quil said looking at us on the floor. He had a frown on his face and his hands were clenched tight. He was staring daggers at Jake as we stood up.

"Oh hey Quil, nah your not interrupting anything" I quickly said with a warm smile. "Jake was just dealing with my emotional drama, I think I'm just a little worn out from the flight and the big meal"

Jake stood casually with his hands in his pockets acting as if nothing had just happened.

"Well we are gonna jet off now, and I wanted to see if you wanted to come to Nessie's party with us all tomorrow" Quil said as he continued to stare at Jake.

"Nessie is a real sweet girl. She's really special to Jake" He said emphasising special and Jake.

"Um yea sure I'd love to go, if it's ok with you guys that is? I don't want to crash a private function or anything"

"Not at all" Jake said as he walked towards the door.

Quil stepped forward and gently placed his hand on my elbow, ushering me into the house. "Come inside, its getting a little cold, we don't want you getting sick on your first night here" He said in a warm reassuring tone.

I thought I heard a rumble coming from Jake as we walked inside. I turned to see him now standing in the doorway half in half out. It looked like he was having a mental arguement with himself about following us, his hands were clenched and I could see the tension in his jaw.

"I'll see you tomorrow then Tiana, thanks Aroha for having us" Jake yelled as he stormed out the back.

The rest of Embry's friends said goodbye and left for the night. I welcomed my bed with a big sigh as I snuggled up to the blanket Ava had sent with me. It was a large mink blanket with a big white wolf on it. I laughed at the personal joke and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I woke early enough to hear the sounds of birds chirping outside, it was a beautiful sunning morning as i saw the rays drifting through my curtains. I yawend and stretched as I relaxed back into my pillows.

I rolled over and my thoughts were thinking back to last night. What the hell had come over me? First I cried in front of a practical stranger, I let him hug me? And then I nearly jumped him ? Somthing was definatnly wrong with me alright. I put it down to jet lag I thought to myself as a shock my head trying to forget about the way Jacob looked at me, the way his breath made me want to curl up into his body, the way his touch alone made me tingle in my womanly region. Aghh I had a serious case of lust going on. But who was I kidding, I guy like that had to have a girlfriend, and the way Quil made out that this girl Nessie was special to Jake made me feel like there was a double meaning to his invitation.

And what was with Quil, why did he look so angry when he found us talking. Was he jealous? Maybe? I dunno.. maybe I was just the new shiny toy that everyone wanted to get in good with. Yeah that had to be it I thought to myself.

"Tee are you awake?"

"Yea Sissy I am come in" I said with another yawn.

She walked in and jumped into bed with me. "like your blanket" she laughed. "thanks" I replied.

"Now what the hell was that text about yesterday?" I said in my angry voice.

"Well I found out the other night that we weren't the only ones that had problems with blood drinkers" she said in a quiet voice.

"What?" I said. Then it hit me the vampires that I met on the plane must live around here somewhere.

"Aroha, yesterday on the plane I ran into two blood drinkers, I nearly attacked them over the pacific ocean, but I realised it wasn't the right time or place to phase. The tried to talk to me, they tried to calm me down by explaining that they didn't drink human blood only animals. I sniffed them and couldn't smell anything but animal blood on them. And what was even weirder was that they had amber coloured eyes, they weren't red at all" I explained in a confused state.

"Thats kinda what I wanted to talk to you about. Well you know how history has recorded stories of people who drink human blood all throughout the world. Did it ever occur to you about why the blood drinkers didn't just kill the world and take over?" she said looking at me.

"It occurred to me a while ago, and I've been researching it for a few months now. I needed to look into why there wasn't any records of the blood drinkers running rampant throughout history, which lead me to believe that there must have been others out there in world that had the same abilities as us. The ability to change our shape to counteract the killing techniques of the blood drinkers"

"I couldn't find any evidence that anyone else like us existed until 2 nights ago." Aroha said with a knowing look.

"What is it Aroha? Just tell me now!" I said urgently. 

"Tiana, did you feel how warm Quil's was last night?

"Kinda, I thought he was just hot" I said

Then all the peices fell into place. Piece by piece things started to make sense.

"Their wolves... all of them?

The girls too?" I asked with a gasp

"No there was is only one girl in their pack, like there is only one boy in ours"

"They are had the exact same issues as us, they phased when vampires were in town" she said

"The only thing that is different with us and them is that they have this thing called imprinting, long story short is that when they find the one that is absolutely perfect for them, aka their soul mate, they instantly know. They can't live without them." She said

"aghh and let me guess Embry imprinted on you did he" I said as I scoffed at the words.

"yea he did" she said in a small voice

"Oh sissy I didn't mean it to come out like that I'm sorry" I said as I grabbed her hand.

"You made it sound like you didn't have a choice in the situation. Like he saw you, he wanted you, he made you his... only because he imprinted on you" I said slowly, trying to make her understand.

"That's the thing Tee, Embry didn't tell me until 2 nights ago. He kept it quiet all this time because he wanted me to fall in love with him because of him... he didn't want me to feel pressured into being with him just because he imprinted on me. It happened with Emily, Rachel and Kim and he wanted me to make my own choice" she said with a loving smile.

So Embry just went up a notch in my eyes after hearing how considerate he was to my sister. I suppose he wasn't this horrible dickhead I made him out to be in my head.

"So all the girls that were here last night were the wolves imprints?" I asked

"Yea, but there was 2 missing, Quil is imprinted on Emily's niece Claire, and Jake is imprinted on his friends daughter Nessie. But get this part which is extra creepy... their imprinting doesn't recognise who is good for them right now, it has no time limitations. Which means for Quil and Jake that they imprinted on children". Aroha said with a frown.

"Kids? Kids? As in small little girls? Eww that is gross, whats gonna happen when they grow up and they have these creepy old men hanging around them telling them that their their soul mates" I asked with tried to stop the creepiness roll over me.

"That's the thing, as long as they continue to phase into wolves they won't age, which means they stay young until their imprints are old enough to be with them. Until then they just look after their imprints and make sure they are loved and looked after" Aroha said as she stroked the wolf on my blanket..

"So this party that we're going to today, its for Jakes imprinted future soul mate to be?" I asked rolling my eyes. "oh and did I forget that she's a child so its a kids party" I added.

"don't forget the part I havnt told you yet" Aroha said looking at me.

"Her parents and family have amber eyes..." she said waiting for the final piece to fall.

"You don't mean?" I gasped

"Yep she's a blood drinker... she's only half tho" Aroha said.

"Holy hell" I said... "We are about to go to a fucking vampires kiddy party today" I said out loud.

**Please review! Thanks for reading!**


	7. P is for Party

**P is for Partayy**

**Hey everyone thanks for reading... I'm not too happy with this chapter but I don't quite know why... let me know if you think I should continue with the story in your reviews!**

**I don't own twilight characters**

Jake's POV

It was the morning of Nessie's 5th birthday and my pack and I were heading over early to help set up. Emmett had taken Nessie to the city to buy her the latest video game, but it was just a ruse to get her out of the house so we could arrange the surprise party. While psycho Barbie was off picking up Bella's mum and step dad from the airport. I had a feeling there was trouble in paradise for those two at the moment being a witness to a huge argument the week before hand.

Since they were down two hands I volunteered our help to Bella to arrange furniture and do other bits and pieces. The Cullen's were arranging a big Mad Hatters tea party in their back yard. When we arrived Edward came out to meet us.

"Good Morning Jake" Edward nodded

"What's up Edward, where's Bella" I asked

"She's gone to pick up Charlie; he was having trouble figuring how to put his outfit together"

"So what needs to be done?"

Everyone of my pack had joined me to help out except Leah; she had decided to come later with the girls. Aroha had told Embry that she thought it would be fun for Tiana to join the festivities today, but they wanted to try and sort out what to wear, so being that Leah avoided coming to the Cullen's at all costs she strangely decided to get ready with them and escort them to the party (Embry was secretly relieved that Aroha would have at least one wolf accompanying her on the way here). Funnily enough as much as Leah seemed to dislike Aroha, I had heard that she had run into Aroha and Tiana at the bakery this morning and she seemed to have gotten along with Tiana like long lost sisters. Tiana had invited her to come back to Embry's house and get ready together. Embry said it was the first time he had ever seen Leah laughing and having girly fun.

"They are coming?" Edward questioned obviously reading my thoughts.

"Yep, Aroha wanted to meet you guys and her sister is here for their wedding, I'm sure she won't notice how freaky you guys are" I replied.

He nodded while glancing at his reflection in the mirror. We all knew they looked a little bit creepy; they were too perfect looking to be normal, but perhaps with all the crazy chaos of this party Tiana wouldn't notice.

We walked around the house towards the backyard when I heard Seth and Embry crack up laughing. It looked like a party planner had thrown up decorations around the place. They had placed the same marquee up from Edward and Bella's wedding in the middle of the yard. Someone had strung fishing line all over the roof on the inside of the marquee and then hung what looked like a thousand glittering stars from the wire. Because the wire was so fine it looked like the stars were floating mid air. The trees around the house were covered in dragonflies and butterflies. They had balloons filled with helium and then attached to weights all over the place. At the front of the marquee was a huge dance floor covered in pink and white checkers. In the middle of the tent was a long table with a huge throne looking chair down at the end. There was a random assortment of chairs around the table of different heights and sizes, and an array of delicate and different cups and saucers on the table. Big kooky tea pots and assortments of tea party paraphernalia were strategically placed around the place.

I had to stifle a laugh when I saw Jasper walk out in an odd matching yet well co-ordinated suit with a crazy looking top hat. Alice walked out with a bright purple party dress with matching gloves and a silk fan in her hands, on the top of dark head of hair she had a little purple top hat with feathers and ribbon attached.

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you" Jasper laughed quietly with a knowing look.

"Oh great you guys are here" Alice said with a smile.

"Hey Alice, looks like you guys are all sorted for furniture, I hope you guys have enough food because Sam and his pack said they would be coming" Sam and his guys never normally attended anything related to the Cullen's but because Nessie was my imprint they decided to make the effort. I saw it a sign of respect to me that they were doing this so I appreciated the effort that they made.

"Don't worry Esme has gone crazy and has cooked up enough goodies to feed a small army" Carlisle said as he walked past with an armful of super large cushion. They had set up little love seats full of cushions around the marquee. There were about 6 little pods of them randomly placed around the place.

"I heard that" Esme warned as she looked out lovingly to her husband from the kitchen. It still grossed me out to see Vampires look so lovely dovey, let alone old ones...

"Me too with the old part" Edward chuckled from across the marquee as he added more stars to the inside ceiling.

"I'm glad you guys are here so early, I saw a vision today that I need to talk to you guys about" Alice said with a serious tone.

"Ok, we'll come in"

The smell of the Cullen's would normally burn my nose to pieces but after spending so much time up here I've become accustom to it, I looked to my right and realised the smell still affected Quil and Embry. Everything reeked of sweetness, especially the inside of the white mansion.

"So I had a vision about the party, BUT before you say anything Jacob do you promise to do whatever needs to be done to keep Nessie happy?" Alice said.

"Of course Alice, anything" I said through pursed lips. I was beginning to get on edge, whenever Alice had visions in the past they were always a pre-cursor to something bad.

"And you promise that your pack will follow through on whatever request I place on you to keep Nessie happy"

"I'm sure they will" I said looking at the three pack members that were present.

"Good!" she nodded with a smile. "Please come with me" she said as she walked upstairs with inhuman speed.

I'd never been upstairs of the Cullen's home but the rest of the home was just as beautifully designed and decorated as the bottom half. We followed Alice into a room that seemed to look like her and Jaspers room. It was decorated to reflect Alice's tastes, what stood out most was a large bookcase filled with fashion magazines, half of them weren't even in English. Jasper had a corner of the room filled with big flat screen TV, and every DVD possibly known. To the right was another room that looked larger than the bedroom itself. As we followed her she gave as a zipped clothing bag each that had our names on it. She pushed Embry into the bathroom, Quil into the bathroom in the hallway and Seth and I had the walk in wardrobe.

"Put these on and we will see you when you get down stairs" She said smiling

"What the hell are these" Quil said.

"Since you guys said that you would do whatever it takes to make Nessie happy your gonna wear these outfits" She said with a smile.

"Alice!" I growled. "You made us think that your vision was about her safety, not to fulfil your 'dress up' fixation" I said with a frown.

"I told you Jake, I saw a vision, the vision was Nessie super happy, now because I actually didn't see the rest of the party in my vision because you guys will be here and I can't see anything while you guys are around I'm assuming it's because you have made the effort to dress up for the party"

"aghh Alice, I didn't mean we would promise to dress up"

"Don't worry Jake, you guys won't look like complete idiots, I've tailored each outfit to suit your personalities. I've also sent outfit care packages to Sam's and each of their pack members and imprints with a little note thanking them for accepting our invitations and requesting that if they feel comfortable to wear the clothes that id sent them. I overheard you mention to Edward that Aroha's sister is here and they didn't know what to wear. Would you mind giving me her number please so I can tell them not to spend any money on shopping and I will send a package to them both for today also". "I'll leave it on the La Push boarder and they can collect it from there" she said with a shrug.

"Actually Aroha and Tiana might appreciate that, I didn't tell them it was a dress up party" Embry piped up from the bathroom.

"Ok ok, do you have enough outfits for those two?" I asked.

Alice rolled her eyes.

"Are you serious Jake, check out the wardrobe its bigger then my house" Seth laughed.

"Embry call Aroha and tell her Alice's plan, get Leah to go to the boarder and pick up the packages" I directed.

"Excellent!" Alice said as she clasped her hands together. "What sizes are Aroha and her sister?"

"I think Aroha would be a small, and Tiana a medium? She's older then Aroha and a little bit taller" Embry said.

"Great I can work with that! Tell Leah to go down in 20 mins, the packages should be there by then" she nodded as she whipped around her wardrobe grabbing a handful of everything possible from dresses, tops and skirts, hats, and jewellery."

"Bro, I can't watch her whip around so fast its making me dizzy" Seth moaned.

After Alice got what she needed she ducked out to get the packages ready, leaving us to get changed. Alice wasn't wrong when she said she had styled each outfit to our personalities. I walked out wearing a pair of black dress pants and an aqua blue dress shirt, I'd casually put it on with the top buttons undone. I had a matching white tie and a white styled hat. I put the tie on but loosened it up. The shirt itself was tailored that it fit perfectly outlining my physique and the colour was a surprising contrast to my skin tone.

As I walked out I ran into the others looking smugly in the mirrors. Quil was wearing a pair of dark green pants and a brown shirt with matching hat. Embry had a pair of white pants with a yellow dress suit shirt, and Seth was wearing a pair of brown pants with a pink shirt. When we saw him walk out we all laughed but Seth didn't care, he thought he looked pimped out.

We were admiring ourselves when Alice walked in.

"Woah I did better then I realised" she said as she walked around appraising our clothes. "In the bathroom is an assortment of gels and waxes, feel free to go and do your hair, and on the right there is an assortment of colognes to use." She smiled politely "by the way, the clothes are yours so keep clean until the party starts please!"

I saw Embry's face drop as he pulled an Armani tag off the shirt. I reached around and grabbed mine as the others followed. Our outfits alone were probably worth a few thousand dollars. I went to say something to Alice but she interrupted.

"Don't even think about arguing with me, what would I need with a bunch of boys clothes, and anyways you have done me a favour too.. you were right when you said you were fulfilling my dress up fixations" she said as she walked out.

"Don't be too long the girls are on their way now I can hear them out on the main road, you guys took longer then you realised" she yelled from the stairs.

"Good things take time!" I yelled as I started my hair. I decided to do as much as a styled hairstyle as I could arrange. Spraying myself with Jean Paul Gaultier I walked out as I heard the cars arrive.

My pack joined me as we saw the others arrive. I looked around and smiled seeing that everyone had decided to wear the outfits that Alice had sent. I looked to the back and saw Embry's car roll up with the girls. I saw even Leah had decided to wear her outfit too but she didn't look to happy about it. I looked to the back and saw Tiana step out. She absolutely blew my breath away. She was wearing a light pink cocktail looking dress with a white sash, matching white pearls, white gloves and a little white umbrella. She had a little pink headpiece on her crown of blond hair that she had masterfully curled so it was cascading down her spine. To set off the outfit she had a white pair of heals. I held my breath as she got out of the car. I saw that Quil's eyes nearly bulged out of his head as he watched also.

"Hey Jake, looking good" Aroha said as she walked past me to join Embry. I looked to the right to see him grab her with a grin and kiss her deeply.

"Agh I don't know how you get used to that Jake" Tiana said as she rolled her eyes and walked up next to them.

"Welcome, everyone we are so glad you could make it, Nessie will be pleased" Carlisle said with a large smile.

"Come come, we have everything set up out the back, we have enough food for everyone" Esme said as the perfect host.

I was too busy staring at Tiana to notice a growl rip from Edwards's throat. He could obviously hear my thoughts.

"Calm down, serves your right when you impose yourself in someone else's head" I said in a whisper as I walked past him.

"You're practically undressing her with your mind! Control yourself! For gods sake your imprinted!" he growled in a angry voice.

To my surprise I heard a small sorry come out of Quil's mouth as he hung his head low walking towards the main table.

What the hell, both of us? I thought to myself.

I looked at Edward and he nodded as he answered my unvoiced question.

We started to approach the marquee when I heard a beautiful giggle coming from the tree line. I looked to my left and saw Nessie running pretending to be scared as Emmettt chased her. She ran into our view when I heard a scream.

The scream was coming from Tiana's lips. With a sheer look of panic crippling her perfect face.

The next minute the largest growl erupted from Tiana's chest as she ran towards Nessie dropping everything she was holding...

Next minute Tiana's body leapt into the air and exploded shredding her pretty clothes while twisting, I felt the air phasing and an intense scent of Honey and Cinnamon dispersing into the air. She leapt over Nessie in a guarding position; I looked at the most beautiful wolf I'd ever seen. She was white with golden paws and a golden streak down her spine. She positioned Nessie into a defensive position behind her. I heard Nessie whisper "she's so beautiful uncle don't hurt her". Tiana snarled a warning to Emmett who had slowed to a walk out of surprise. Emmett had a big grin on his face and I could just imagine him getting excited about having an impromptu rumble.

"Tee, you need to calm down, they're family this is Nessie the girl I told you about" Aroha said as Embry held her straining body back.

The golden wolf looked at her and tilted her head as if to question what Aroha had said. Tiana had set her eyes on Alice who had rushed up to Nessie just as I had swept Nessie away from danger. The recognition in Alice's eyes was undeniable.

What completely surprised me was what happened next. Tiana yelped and I felt her phasing back into her human form. One minute there was this beautiful golden wolf, next minute there was this beautiful yet naked women.

"I guess you can stop imagining now" I heard Edward sigh as Esme ran inside to grab a robe.

She walked straight up to Emmettt who had the biggest grin on his face imaginable.

"I'm so so sorry to have attacked you; I thought she was in danger." Tiana said in a strong and proud voice.

She put her hand out as an apology. "If I see your eyes drop even the slightest I will phase right here and now and I can't promise not to rip your balls off in the process" she said with her hand still extended.

I laughed at her threat but also felt some sort of relief that she didn't like any other man looking at her body without permission.

"Don't worry beautiful, I watched you phase so my eyes don't need a second look, I have a photographic memory" Emmett laughed with a wink as he shook her hand. I saw Jasper stiffen as he felt the emotions in the air change. The way he was staring at Emmett it was like he was furious. Emmett was grinning at Tiana in a flirty seductive look.

What the hell was about this girl, even bloody Vampires couldn't keep their thoughts to themselves. I groaned inwardly.

Seth was howling with laughter after hearing Emmett'ss reply, I was reeling, and I could see Sam's arms were crossed in a defensive position. By this time Esme had returned with the robe and wrapped it around Tiana's shoulders.

Tiana slowly turned around to face the packs.

"I apologise for ruining the surprise for Nessie, Sam and Jacob can we please talk" Tiana said in a firm and strong voice.

"Embry and Aroha, can you please join us" she said glancing at them.

Aroha was shaking her head hesitantly.

"This isn't a request Aroha" Tiana's voice said laced with an Alpha command. Aroha nodded meekly as Embry stared between the two of them.

"What the hell Tiana? Your an Alpha" Embry said before I could get it out.

"Yes, I need to discuss the situation with Sam and Jacob, who I'm assuming are the Alpha's since I can sense the power radiating off them. We need to talk before we address any further questions"

During this interaction the Cullen's were merely observing as Tiana stalked off through the forest waiting for us to join her.

This was some start to a party I said as we followed her into the forest not knowing what the hell was going on.

**To continue or not to continue that's the question? Can you answer that in your reviews?**


	8. Revelations

**Revelations**

**Hi guys, Thanks so much for reading my earlier chapter, I just wanted to make a big shout out to Musicalitiy101, Bonbon, Crazy in Love and last but not least **_**LunerFairyPrincess1989**_**, Thanks so much for your awesome encouragement, because of what you guys said, but especially Lunerfairy, that is why I kept writing! Sorry I couldn't reply personally to your reviews there was a problem with the site for some reason?**

**I hope you like the next chapter! Please please review!**

**Disclaimer I don't own twilight or the characters!**

Tiana's POV

I stormed off to the forest with Jacob, Sam, Embry and Aroha following me. Every step I was taking my mind was whirling around with so many emotions that I couldn't focus. _What the hell am I supposed to say, are they going to wanna fight me, I can't believe I attacked that big vampire, I can't believe they all saw me naked!_All these thoughts, all these worries, everything was coming to a head and I didn't know what to do. That is before I heard the only thing that made me stop walking.

**You are Tiana Love Maniapoto, you are a strong proud woman, you come from warriors, your great great great grandfather was the chief of all warriors, his blood runs through your veins, you are an Alpha and YOU don't take shit from anyone, men might think they are strong but you are stronger, Kia Kaha!-be strong.**

That voice resonated in my thoughts, the feeling of hearing my grandmother's voice as if she was next to me made me shiver with strength. I turned to face the truth that had abruptly surfaced during my recent phasing.

I looked into the eyes of Sam and Jacob. Sam looked angry, Jacob looked conflicted. Embry was holding Aroha who wouldn't look me in the eyes.

"Aroha, look at me" I said.

"This isn't your fault, stop feeling so guilty I can feel the tension rolling off you in waves"

She sobbed as she turned into Embry's shoulder.

"What in Gods name was THAT?" Sam thundered. He was shaking trying to control himself. "Your an Alpha? Phase now!" he said with his Alpha tone. "I want to know what's going on in your head" he said.

I turned to face him "**I DONT** take orders from you or anyone!" I growled doubling my Alpha tone. I stepped closer to him closing the space between the two of us. "You might be big and strong Sam, but trust me I am not a person you want to get off side" I leered. He was a good head taller than me but I stood my ground urging my strength through my demeanour.

"Aroha, are you a wolf too?" Embry whispered.

Aroha pulled herself out of Embry's arms to flank my side. "Yes, I didn't want to tell you guys because I didn't want you to freak out. When you told me all of the tribe's secrets at the bonfire I didn't know what to do. Your secret was my secret, but my secret was something that I couldn't tell you, it was up to Tiana" "We haven't phased in years, we didn't need to." She whispered as she stared only at Embry with tears in her eyes.

Embry went to rush at Aroha but I was too fast, I stepped in front of her shoving Embry back. That little action caused both Jacob and Sam to rush to his flanks. "You don't want to do this Tiana" Jacob roared. Embry was furious to be held back from Aroha.

"I will do what needs to be done to protect my sister, she's my BLOOD!" I yelled as I stepped forward once more. I don't know what had come over me but seeing him rushing at her made the wolf inside me blood thirsty.

"Do you really think I would hurt her?" Embry yelled.

"You didn't tell him?" I said as I stared at the 3 huge men.

"Tell me what? Tell me what Aroha?" Embry demanded.

"The last man Aroha told beat her, he beat her so bad that she's been scared to phase. THATS why I am protecting her" I glared. "If you so much as raise your voice, your hand or anything to my sister I will hunt you down and break every bone in your body so that you won't phase EVER!" I said. I knew I was overreacting but the power that was flowing through my blood was taking control.

Embry's face crumpled so hard that he looked like he had been kicked. "he hurt you?, you told me he shoved you, you didn't tell me he beat you!"

"I know I'm sorry, I didn't want you to know I was too weak, too scared to defend myself" Aroha replied.

"Aroha, I love you I would never think that, I would never hurt you EVER! You are my life, my heart and my soul mate. I will protect you to the bitter end. I will fight every single person in the world to be with you" he said as he fell to his knees. Aroha rushed into his arms as he looked up and welcomed her, kissing her, murmuring to her sweetly wiping away tears that were falling from her eyes.

The rational side of me finally emerged. "Before you rudely demanded me to phase I was about to explain our side of the story" I said as I turned to face the two Alphas. I told them about the first time we phased, about us learning about the secret, about our pack, about fighting, about us killing, about our training, about pretty much everything. They listened asking questions now and then.

After hearing me out Sam finally nodded as the realisation sunk in "I'm so GLAD to hear that we are not the only ones in the world that are like this" he said with a large sigh. "I'm sorry for going off at your before Tiana, I understand it may have come across as aggressive and it didn't help the situation. I was just shocked that you had phased, and that you were an Alpha. I didn't know girls could be Alphas, for some reason I thought It was always the men"

I laughed a long laugh as they both stared at me like I was crazy. "You should meet my brother Ant, he would agree with you 100%, he's always thought he should have been alpha. Truth is he just isn't as mentally strong as I am" I shrugged. "That's for dam sure! When you went off at me I felt the alpha weight of all your words" Embry said. "It took all my self control not to fold to your command, and I'm not even in your pack! Don't know what the hell that was all about!" he shrugged as he wrapped his arms around Aroha.

"umm I might know why that is" Aroha said. We all looked at her waiting for her response. "Our family are descendants of warriors. Stories say our great great great grandfather Tamihana Manipoto was the Cheif of all warriors, that with one word he could control his warriors in battle. So because of this Tiana is like the Chief of all wolves, even other Alpha's. It's in her blood, it's in our blood along with other things" she said.

"What do you mean other things?" Jacob said raising one eyebrow.

"Legends say that our great great great grandfather married a woman named Arohanui Waka, she was a witch doctor, a healer, and she was beautiful with the same blond hair as ours. She was a renowned healer" I said looking at Aroha in awe.

"Why are you staring at her like that Tiana" Embry said.

"Sissy, are you a healer?"

"Sissy, did you heal that man in the forest? Is that why he didn't turn into a blood drinker?" I said with big eyes.

"Let me get this straight! Tiana is the chief of all wolves? And Aroha can heal vampire victims so they don't turn?" Jacob questioned.

That's when Embry squeezed her closer to his chest. "She has a bite scar on her shoulder, it's only faint but if you go close enough you can see it. You are a healer because you aren't effected from their venom are you?" he said softly looking down at her.

"How do you heal them?" I asked

Aroha looked at me with tears in her eyes... "Please don't ask me that" she said shaking her head.

"Sissy, its fine, there's no more secrets here anymore, please just tell us" I said. I was curious about why she didn't want to tell us.

"I make them drink..." she said looking down.

Sam shook his head. "Drink what?"

"Her blood, she makes them drink her blood..."I whispered.

**Thanks for reading guys, I have a little teaser for the next chapter let me know what you think! Thanks again for those who have reviewed encouraging me to keep reading, I really really appreciate it! **

Teaser

We had finally made our way back to the party, it seemed like we were gone for hours but it had only been about 40mins. As we made our way back out we could hear an angry whispering argument going on in the forest. The big buff vampire was arguing with a beautiful cold looking woman. "I can't do this anymore Emmett. This life is not what I'm looking for, I'm sick of sitting here watching Nessie grow up knowing I can't have a child of my own. I need to get out of this small bloody town and find something more than this" she argued.

Emmett's POV

"We've talked about this Rose, I am happy here; over the years we always drop our lives because you're not happy. I'm not leaving; if you wanna go **YOU** go." I replied.

"Fine! If I go that's it, I'm walking out of here as a single women Emmet I'm sick of trying to entertain your childish behaviour over the years" she growled.

"Agh what ever Rose, we both knew that this was coming, we've been arguing for months. Sounds like we both need a break from this relationship, its turning toxic" I said

"Your right, this is toxic! Neither one of us are happy, and with a lifetime to live who wants to spend any of it unhappy" She said in a sombre tone.

"Don't worry about telling the family, I'm sure Edward can already hear my thoughts, I'll see you later Emmett, look after Nessie" she said as she darted through the forest.

"Take care Rose, I hope you find what makes you happy, your always welcome back" I said sadly as I walked back to the white house.

As I walked back to the house I saw that the wolves had sorted out their drama. The girl wolf was still in her robe when I saw Alice trying to get her to go inside to change again. I laughed to myself remembering what I had said to the girl wolf earlier. She was a pretty thing, shame she smelt like wet dog.

I walked up the stairs to the balcony when I smelt the most delicious enticing smell my enhanced vampire senses had ever smelt. I turned around to find the source of the smell. It was coming from the girl wolf. I looked around to see that I wasn't the only one who could smell this smell, and by the looks of the male faces it was as enticing to them as it was to me...

"What the HELL Tiana, what is that smell, are you on heat or something?" Jacob said in a deep rumbling voice.

The girl wolf winced in embarrassment and rushed inside. The realisation washed over our faces, that smell was her, she was on heat...


	9. 9 The Kiss

The Kiss

Thanks to Everyone who read and reviewed my last chapter. I hope you enjoy this one.

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the twilight characters

I rushed inside the Vampires home wrapping the silk robe around myself trying to get away from the looks and noses of the males outside. The sweetness of the home burnt my nose like it was bleach. The women I had met on the plane started saying something to me but I couldn't focus on her words as the smell became overwhelming.

"I can't handle this" I growled as I darted out the front door. For the second time that day I phased midair and took off into the forest. The feeling of running in my wolf form was exhilarating. It had been a long time since I had felt the earth under my paws, the smells my sensitive wolf nose smelt were warm and inviting, I could smell fresh water running upstream, I could smell the red clay that was under the dead leaves and the minerals that formed the texture of the earth. It smelt like home, it made me question why I had stopped phasing for so long.

I wonder why Jacob had asked me if I was on heat...I didn't even know we went on heat. It made sense that if I was on heat they would smell it. Thinking about it if I was in heat when I was in my wolf form those years ago my family members wouldn't smell it because they only other male wolf was my brother and that would have been just weird.

I spotted an opening leading me to a cliff next the ocean, I sat up there and looked out across the water, It was beautiful here even if it wasn't my home.

"It's beautiful here isn't it" a silky deep voice whispered.

I turned around to see a huge muscular wolf trotting up next to me. I could tell by his smell that It was Jacob. Even in his wolf form he made me feel small. I noted in my head that even in our wolf form we made a striking couple, his dark tussock coloured fur and my white golden fur.

"Yea it is very beautiful" I mentally replied

After a long pause I sighed and turned one eye to him. "Do I really smell that terrible?" I thought out loud knowing we could hear each other.

I felt him put up a wall blocking his thoughts from me. The fact that he did this irked me, I turned to stare at him. I could see he was avoiding my eyes.

"Tell me!" I said mentally getting angry at every passing moment. It must have been my tone, or the super Alpha blood running in my veins because a second later I felt an explosion of thoughts rush through to me.

_What the hell was that, I haven't succumbed to an alpha tone since bloody Sam._ _Damm if only she didn't smell sooo good I'd be able to concentrate and focus on controlling my thoughts._

"Nah you don't smell bad Tiana, that's the problem you smell good, really really good. So good that all I wanna do is roll in the long grass with you" he said with a wolfy smile.

"Oh..." is said in a surprised thought.

"Sorry about the alpha thing, I can't help it and I haven't been a wolf in so long that I'm ashamed to say I'm out of practise"

"Well you looked like an old pro when you nearly jumped on top of Emmett" he laughed.

"Ohh crap, sorry about that again, I'll go around when things have cooled down and have a chat to them about it, and about ruining Nessies birthday, and talking about Nessie, why are you here you should be hanging out with your girl on her birthday" I said in voice hoping it was coming across as friendly but non-interested.

"Yea there's a part of me that always wants to be there for her, and the other part of me has a responsibility to follow up on you. Since your Embry's guest and he's in my pack it makes sense that I came after you since only Alpha's can mentally communicate with each other. Aroha wanted to come but Embry wouldn't let her go" he said in a semi professional manner.

The tone in the way he said it made me feel stupid and hurt for a second. For some silly reason I had it in my head that he came after me because he cared slightly, but after hearing the real reason I realised it was all in my head and he was here because of his responsibilities. I couldn't blame him though, he was imprinted and an Alpha.

"Well glad to hear that we have that sorted then" I said in a short tone.

He turned to follow but I just looked at him and shook my head. I darted through the trees to get away from the ledge. I needed to get away from him, from the Vampire's from everyone just for an hour or so.

I was lucky that Embry and Aroha had washing on the line because I ran back to their little cottage and grabbed some pants and a top and went back into the forest to change. I walked into the house now fully clothed realising how starving I was. As I walked out of the kitchen with a plate full of toast and a cup of tea in my hands, I nearly screamed when I saw Jacob standing in the lounge, he too had changed and was just wearing a ripped pair of jean shorts and was shirtless. His hair was ruffled, his chest was rising from his laboured breathing. His eyes were dark.

"Whats wrong?" I said urgently seeing the intensity of his gaze as I put my food on the kitchen bench.

"You are wrong" he said taking a step towards me.

"What do you mean?" I said confused.

"Back at the cliff you were wrong, you were right when you thought I had come up there because I cared" he said in a gruff tone. I looked at him in shock, I didn't realise he had heard my thoughts.

"I know I shouldn't care because I hardly know you, and I am imprinted on someone else, but there's something about you that I can't shake" he said in the deepest sexiest voice I'd ever heard.

I was frozen on the spot, I couldn't stop staring into his deep dark eyes. His chest was rising up and down so fast that I thought I was going to explode. I could feel the heat rolling off him. He walked up to me as I backed up against the fridge.

He stood so close to me that our bodies were nearly flat against each other. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath inhaling my scent. Then it dawned on me. It was because I'm on heat that this was happening. This wasn't him, this was me, and this was me doing this to him.

"No, this isn't you" I said as he opened his eyes. I went to continue but he laced his arms around my waist to making my body curve to the action.

"No your right, this IS me" he said as his kissed me. His lips touched mine with such force that I thought I was going to explode. He grabbed me tighter as he laced his other hand around the back of my neck, intertwining his fingers into the base of my hair.

I felt his tongue brush past my lips as a request for entry. The heat of his delicious breath was too much to bear and I opened my lips and slid my tongue across his. This simple action made him sigh and I felt his body prickle up with goose bumps. The passion of the kiss was full of emotion.

The passion soon turned softer and gentler as his hand slid up my neck to cup my face. I didn't realise but I had slid my arms around his neck during our kiss. He kissed me gently twice as I pulled back.

"I'm sorry about that. Like I said, that wasn't you, it was because of me. Me being on heat has made you like this" I said as I gently pushed him away.

He just stared at me in slight awe and annoyance that I had ruined a good kiss with an apology.

"So what's your excuse then?" he said with a slight grin.

"I saw a hot guy trying to kiss me, what type of girl stops that" I laughed as I grabbed my toast.

"I know of one" he said looking outside suddenly.

"Uh oh trip down memory lane hey, when your finished I'm sure they're missing you at the party especially that cute little vampire girl of yours" I said not looking at him.

I could see the conflict raking through his thoughts because his face scrunched up and he got this cute little frown across his forehead.

"Don't feel guilty, it was just a kiss. And anyways since I'm apparently on heat, I'm sure you won't be the only guy trying to mack it on me" I said cheekily as I sat down on the table munching on a piece of peanut butter toast.

With that he swore and slammed his fist against the bench top. "Calm down wolfy or else you'll be making a new bench top for that lovely sister of mine"

"You tell me if anyone touches you without your permission, man, wolf or vampire" Jake said in an angry tone.

"woaahhh hold up, why they hell would a vampire try and touch me" I said confused.

"Well that little show that you put on in front of the Cullens you got more of a reaction that you should have realised, or did you forget how Emmett responded to you. Why do you think Jasper looked so furious?" Jake said in a snide voice.

With that I was up on my feet and in his face faster than he could blink. "Don't you dare use that condescending tone on me, I was trying to protect that little girl and once I realised I had disrespected the hosts I humbled myself and phased to apologise in person. It takes a person with pride and respect to do that. If you so much as take that tone with me again Jacob I swear you'll only have one eye to look at my pretty face with because the other one will be swollen shut. Do you hear me?" I growled knowing the natural instinct of my alpha tone was rolling off my lips.

I saw his eyes soften when he realised he had offended me. "Just tell me if anyone touches you without permission ok"

"Whatever Jacob, I can handle them, if you havn't forgotten I'm a wolf remember"

"A wolf that is out of practise according to your own words"

"Well I'll just have to fix that wont I, I'm sure Sam wouldn't mind letting me hang with his lot to get back in the game"

I saw him stiffen at the mention of Sam. "Whatever, if your with Sam you won't need to call me if anyone is sniffing around you I'm sure Sam will deal to them" he said as he walked out the door.

I decided to take a nap to wait for the others to return. I checked my emails via my iphone and saw that Dante had emailed me letting me know his good news and that he was looking forward to coming to the wedding. I could read through the lines in his email that he wanted to come and visit prior to the wedding. Thinking about it I dozed off to sleep with my phone in my hands.

I woke up and the sun was just starting to set. I could hear Embry snoring in their room and Aroha was in the bathroom. I decided I needed to clear the air with the Cullen's so I changed into a pair of jeans and a warm jacket, my hair up into a messy bun and grabbing Embry's car keys off the table headed out the door.

Pulling up to the Cullens I could see that they had already taken down the birthday decorations. The lights in the house were all on as I approached the front door. Before I was able to knock, the door opened. Alice stood in there smiling.

"Hi Tiana, it's nice to see you again, would you like to come in?" she said with a bright smile.

"um yea thanks, Alice isn't it?" I said awkwardly. What the hell was I doing here by myself? I should have asked Aroha to come with me I thought to myself.

She ushered me into the lounge as I sat down.

"Why hello Tiana, are you ok, I know today was a little full on for you" A women who looked like a younger more beautiful version of a tv mom said as she sat opposite me on an opposing couch.

"I'm Esme, let me officially introduce my family. This is Alice and Jasper who I understand you've already met. Carlisle my husband is a doctor at the Forks hospital and is on night shift at the moment. Edward and Bella are at their cottage with Nessie who you've already met, I'm sure you'll get a chance to see them again soon. And that's Emmett, we've recently just lost a member of our family Rosalie so please excuse us if we seem a little out of sorts". She said in a polite fashion.

"Of course Mrs Cullen, I don't want to take up your time. I just wanted to apologise for ruining your grand daughter's birthday." I said earnestly

"And I wanted to also apologise again to Emmett for attacking you" I said turning to him smiling honestly that wasn't the first impression I was hoping to make on my sisters new friends.

"Not at all Tiana, the fact that you jumped to save Nessie when you thought she was in danger practically makes you apart of this family now. She is very important to us all and the point that you did that has already shown you in a good light in our eyes" she said smiling.

I smiled to myself. These blood drinkers where nothing like the ones I had grown up killing. They were more human, more empathetic. They still had an air of danger that seemed to linger around them but other than that they seemed ok.

"Still... if there is anything I can do to make it up to you guys please let me know" I said looking at them.

"hmm actually there is something"

I looked to see Emmett smiling at me as he casually leaned on the back door frame.

Jasper hissed and shook his head.

"umm ok that was weird what's with the hissing dude?" I said looking at him.

Emmett cracked up laughing watching me looking at Jasper with a werided out look.

"I like this girl already" Emmett laughed

"Ok what do you want me to do?" I said smiling, raising an eyebrow.

"Since these guys have already been, and no one wants to go with me I need someone to go hunting with me" he said like it was nothing.

"That is if you think you can keep up" he said challenging me.

Oh hell to the no! Nobody, let alone a bloody Vampire could think they could take me on I thought as my competitive edge arose. I stood up making my way to the door.

"Keep dreaming buff boy, there is no way you could take me, it's on like donky kong" I said walking out the door.

"haha I could smell you from a mile away" Emmett laughed. I stopped to scowl at him as I rolled my eyes and took off to the forest to phase.

"Em I don't think this is a good idea" Jasper said.

"Chill dude, don't worry I'm not gonna eat her or anything, she's still a wolf remember"

"Yea but we can all smell her _changes_" he said awkwardly looking at Alice.

"They'll will be fine Jasper, I can see us playing video games tomorrow" she said smiling walking up the stairs.

I barked an impatient bark telling Emmett that I was waiting when I heard an angry voice in my head.

"Tiana! where the hell are you? Embry and Aroha are going nuts they thought you had been kidnapped or had run away with their car!" Jacob scowled in my thoughts.

"agh calm down, I went to apologise to the Vamps, and I asked what it was I could do to make it up to them and I got asked to go hunting. No drama so tell Aroha and Embry I'll be back in an hour or two ok" I said as I waited for Emmett.

"Who are you hunting with?" he asked.

"I told you with the Cullens" I said

"WHO are you hunting with Tee" he said again.

Shocked that he had used Aroha's nic name for me. I replied quietly "I'm going with Emmett ok, don't stress I'm fine it's my way of saying sorry"

"Whatever, if you need anything, ANYTHING at all just howl ok. I'm gonna phase and tell Aroha your ok" Jake growled as he phased out.

I turned to see Emmett arrive in the forest line. It was going on dark now but we both could see as clear as day. He laughed as he ran his hands down my wolf spine and fluffing my tail.

"Come on you little She Wolf, its time I show you how us scary Vampires have fun" he said in a playful tone ripping through the forest.

Oh my gosh Tiana what the hell are you doing hunting with a hot Vampire. Crap did I just call him hot? I must need more sleep than I realised, I was glad Jake was out of my thoughts right then.

I laughed to myself as Emmett did a pretend bark to get my attention. This is going to be an interesting night...

**Thanks for reading please review pleassseee!**


	10. Respect

Respect

**Hi everyone! Thanks to those who reviewed The Kiss! I'm hoping there's more heated scenes in the next few chapters. Please please review! Its honestly food for my creativity!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the twilight characters.**

Tiana's POV

It was dark in the forest but it was anything but quiet. I could hear the sounds of the forest creatures burrowing into the ground looking for their next meals. The sounds of rushing water rippling over pockets of rocks and pebbles in the river. What I focused on was the breathing of a large animal approaching the river.

I looked to my left and saw Emmett finally arrive. He was fast, but I was faster. I rolled my eyes and did a bored wolf yawn acting like I had been waiting forever for him.

"So I see you're faster than you look" he said under his breath trying not to alarm the large animal.

"I bet I could take that stag down faster than you" he said with a sly grin.

I scoffed in my wolf form. As if he could grab that thing faster than me, I might be out of practise but it was still a natural instinct for me to move faster than my prey.

"You're laughing at me?" he said raising an eyebrow. "Right it's on then, If I grab him first you owe me one favour, if you grab him I owe you a favour" he said flashing his pearly whites at me. I knew he was attractive but when he smiled he looked actually cute. Not so freaky vampire, more like a friendly vampire (if there was such a thing I know).

I nodded my wolf head and started to creep forward. Emmett shot off in front of me. I chuckled at his direct approach knowing he was going with pure brawn rather than tact and just as I expected the stag heard him rumbling through the forest darted away as fast as possible.

We both gave chase running through the forest jumping from the ground over tree trunks sprinting through the trees. I could see Emmet to my left still on his rampage directly to the stag. As I gave chase I saw the stag's ear perk up the left and I anticipated him to turn to the right. A second later he swerved to the right and I pounced, tackling his hind legs. A millisecond later I felt Emmett crash into me and the stag.

We crashed into a big oak with a deathly thump and that's when I felt the excruciating pain rush through my left arm and my chest. I screamed internally but it came out a horrifying high pitch howl. I looked down to see my paw twisted at an awkward angle. Emmett jumped up realising I was hurt pulling the stag with him. I tried to get up but felt an explosion of pain rush through my body in waves as I felt my ribs jabbing into my internal organs, I could only stagger and crumble to the ground.

"Tiana, was that you? Is everything ok?" Jacob's urgent thoughts rushed to my head.

"What's going on, was that Leah?" Sam's voice exploded into my thoughts.

"Who was that Jake? I don't recognise that howl?" Leah's voice asked Jacob.

"Hey boss, We're on patrol wasn't us" Jarred and Paul thought out loud to Sam.

"Would you all please shut the hell up I can't think with all your Jabbering!" I moaned wincing at pain.

"Hey how come I can bloody hear Sam's thoughts again?" Leah bitched.

"Stop thinking all of you! I don't know what's going on but it seems like we can all communicate again like when we were one pack. Tiana are you ok? What's happened? Has Emmett hurt you?"

I heard an onslaught of questions firing around about why I was out with Emmett and I couldn't stand it anymore. I closed my eyes and focused on Jacob's voice only. All the rest seemed to fade out until I could only hear Jacobs thought's.

"Woah, how are you doing that?" he thought subconsciously.

"I don't know, but I don't think I'll be able to do it for much longer cause I feel like I'm about to pass out" I mumbled in a small voice.

"There's been an accident, can you come and find me please?" I whispered mentally.

"I'll be there soon ok, just hang on"

"Tiana, TIANA!" I opened my eyes to see Emmett cradling my head.

"Are you ok? I'm so so sorry, I didn't think you would get there faster than I did, oh my god I'm so sorry" He said with the most distraught look on his face.

I couldn't handle it any further and I felt my body phasing back into my human body as the injuries became too painful to handle as a wolf.

Emmett realising my naked body quickly took off his shirt and gently helped me put it on. I didn't feel shy or ashamed as I saw him look over my body for the 2nd time that day. All I could focus on was the pain. He lifted me into his strong arms and cradled me to his body as he slowly started walking.

"Where are we going?" I said with my eyes closed focusing on breathing through the pain.

"I'm taking you home Tiana, I've called Carlisle he's on his way there now, I'm so so sorry" he said as he gently tucked a piece of hair behind my ear looking down at me.

I closed my eye's and rested my head against his strong cold chest as my breathing became shallow and laboured.

I heard a growl ripping through the tree's as a huge wolf lurked forward flanked by a two wolves on either side. Emmett stopped in his tracks and turned his body in a defensive posture trying to protect me.

The big wolf snarled a blood curling snarl while bearing his teeth. He then stepped behind a tree and phased. A second later Jacob was standing in his ripped off jeans and storming towards Emmett.

"What the fuck happened Emmett?" He roared stomping towards us. "Give her to me NOW!"

I heard Emmett hiss as he took a step back. "Woah whats with the hissing dude" I whispered chuckling quietly wincing slightly at the effort it took to laugh.

"It was just an accident Jake, I'm taking her to see Carlisle now" Emmett growled.

"Please please don't fight, I'm not in the mood to watch to gorillas going at it right now" I said trying cry. It was becoming harder to breath.

I saw the look in both Jacob and Emmett's face as they saw me struggling to breath. Emmett's was mixed with guilt and pain, and Jacobs was rage and worry.

"No offense Emmett but can you give me to Jake please, as much as your cold body feels nice, you smell to sweet for me" I said apologetically.

Emmett looked dejected but nodded and gently handed me to Jake. I felt the emptiness leaving Emmett's arms but when I felt Jake tuck me into his warm chest I inhaled his musky scent and it gave me chills. Unfortunately because of that action my heart went racing and I could tell they could smell the difference in me when it happened. Jake chuckled as he felt me blush.

"I hate being on heat" I moaned.

"I don't mind it, makes you smell extra nice. Better than the normal wet dog smell" Emmett laughed.

"Hey you, no more jokes from you ok. You still owe me a favour. Or do I need to remind you that I won and you ahhh thats right you lost!" I smiled my sweet fake smile.

Jake lifted an eyebrow questioning my fake smile.

'No more talking Tee, I can see your in pain" he said gently "Just rest ok? You'll feel better once we get you to the Cullens" he kissed my hair gently as I nodded.

I heard Emmett hiss again as he shot forward to his house.

"Leah, can you go tell Embry and Aroha what's happened. Seth can you let Sam and his guys know too please. I'll wait with Tiana while Carlisle does his thing with her" Jacob instructed. The two wolves took off into the forest following his directions.

I felt Jacob walking gently making sure not to hurt me with his long strides.

"While you rest you do know you're gonna hear what I have to say don't you."

"hmm ok let me have it" I said.

"What were you thinking? You told me yourself that you were out of practise, and a few hours later you go rampaging through the forest with a vampire. A vampire who I know has a thing for you" he grumbled.

I went to reply but he shushed me.

"Can you at least promise me that before you do anything in your wolf form that you have a few training sessions? If you don't want to have them with my pack then at least have them with Sam's. I hate thinking that you're hanging with Emmett and you're not at the top of your game".

I nodded as I put a finger to my lips to shush him now. I saw him staring at my lips as I was tucked up in his arms. I licked my bottom lip and said. "Do I have blood on my lips or something?"

'Nah you don't, I was just thinking about today" he smiled cheekily.

...

We arrived at the Cullens as Carlisle arrived. He checked me out and gave me a shot as he rearranged my arm. With my rate of healing my ribs were already in place but were still in pain. He said that they looked to be ok but if they gave me any further problems then to let him know. It was a little weird, I was in a hospital bed in their house to begin with but I also had Jake on one side and Emmett on the other. Both were giving each other death stares as I sat there awkwardly. The Dr said it was best for me to stay there the night in case I needed him. Jake started to protest but Emmett started pointing out the importance of having a Dr around.

"It's ok Jake, I'll be fine" I said trying to calm him down. "The smell isn't so bad anymore, it's kinda like I'm becoming accustom to it now, if you know what I mean" He nodded; of course he would understand he came here all the time to see Nessie.

I thought of how Jake was acting with me and the fact that he had an imprint. I realised that I couldn't disrespect that little girl in her own family house by allowing Jacob to act inappropriately.

"Emmett, do you mind if I talk to Jake in private please"

"Sure, I'm gonna head back out and hunt since I didn't get a chance to before, I won't be long ok" he smiled.

Jacob smirked as he walked to the door.

"Jake, you can't act like some jealous boyfriend when your around me. Just because you kissed me doesn't mean I belong to you." I said in a strong voice.

I heard the back door down stairs slam as I realised Emmett had heard that. I realised they could probably hear everything that I was about to say.

"You have an imprint, and I am laying in her family home. I don't want to disrespect her or her family by allowing you to act like this"

Jacob clenched his jaw has he stared at my hand he was holding. He placed my hand down and looked me in the eyes with an angry glare.

He stood up and walked out of the room. "Maybe your right, it's because you're on heat" he snarled. As he turned his back on me and walked down the stairs.

I listened to him walk out of the house. I felt ashamed that my hormones had caused him to lose control of his actions and he was now angry at me. I sat there for a while thinking about the drama I had started this morning. I had to remind myself I was here for Aroha and Aroha only. I wasn't here to start some macho Alpha pissing contest, I wasn't here to make pen pals, I wasn't here to fall in love. I nodded in self assurance as I sank down into the pillows. I decided that first thing in the morning I was out of here and I was going to make sure I helped Aroha have the most beautiful wedding imaginable. Ava and Ant were arriving in 2 weeks and when they arrived we would have our hands full.

Emmett arrived back half an hour later and looked like he had hunted and showered because he smelt like soap.

"So I couldn't help but over hear your conversation with Jake" he said as he brought me some food.

"really... hmm awkward much" I laughed

"For what its worth, I think what you said was actually really really admirable. Not many chicks would think about the other girl like that (even if the girl is only 5), but still most girls are all out for themselves now days"

I smiled "When will you realise buff boy, I'm clearly not like any other girls now am I" I laughed as I scoffed down my food.

"I realised that when you went to shake my hand" he laughed.

"Shut up, would you, don't make me regret staying here the night!" I warned with a smile.

"and by the way you still owe me a favour!" I said with a grin

"I am requesting the use of that 1 favour now please!"

Emmett rolled his eyes and sighed "aghh what is it then, let me here it"

"Well, while I'm here, I'm gonna need some wheels... and I'm guessing with a house like this you might have a spare car lying around"

Emmett laughed. "Thats it?" he asked. "I thought it was gonna be something hard"

"Well I'm an easy girl to please!" I giggled.

"That's why I'm liking you more and more!" he smiled as he grabbed my hand stroking it gently.

I frowned as I pulled my hand away. "Emmett, I hate to tell you this but I overheard your conversation with... is it Rosealie?"

"I know she was your mate... I don't think that - glancing at his hand outreached for mine- is a good idea right now either. It might be a bit awkward since you've already seen me naked twice! But I can handle it if you can"

He smiled giving me a nod "Yep I can handle, remember photographic memory!" he rumbled.

I groaned and rolled my eyes as I pulled my head under the covers.

...

The next morning I woke up feeling good and decided it was time to go home. Arriving at Aroha and Embry's house I found a bunch of flowers at the door step with a note.

"Tee, sorry about what I said last night... I was wrong you aren't the reason why, the reason was because of what I said to you in the kitchen. I'm coming to take you to training at 4, hope you're feeling better, see you soon - J"

I smiled to myself as I looked at the flowers... I wonder how he knew I loved oriental lilies.

I picked them up as I walked into the house.

"OH. MY. GODDD!"

"Who are they from, don't tell me you already have a bloody stalker already"!

I looked up to see Ava standing in the doorway with Ant sitting on the couch looking furious.

OH. CRAP. - I thought to myself.

This is going to get interesting...

**So everyone what do you think of the story so far? Love it? Hate it? - I know you guys all love Jake but he has to have some competition...(why do you think his comp was Edward in the books) And what about poor Quill... maybe having Ava around? And with Ant here I'm sure there's going to be lots of angry phasing wolves around!**


End file.
